Tomb of the Cursed Mummy
by SariSpy56
Summary: A Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja fanfic: Mrs. Driscoll's science class are going on a field trip to Egypt in search of the rare remains of the ancient mummies, but little do they know is that there's a curse lying up ahead. Also, why are McFist and Viceroy tagging along on a field trip when they should be at Norrisville High, trying to destroy the ninja?
1. The Field Trip, Zing

_**The Tomb of the Cursed Mummy**_

_**A/N: First Randy Cunningham: 9**__**th**__** Grade Ninja fanfic that I've wrote. This will be multi-chapter.**_

_**Summary: **__Mrs. Driscoll's science class are going on a field trip to Egypt in search of the rare remains of the ancient mummies, but little do they know is that there's a curse lying up ahead. Also, why are McFist and Viceroy tagging along on a field trip when they should be at Norrisville High, trying to destroy the ninja?_

_**Remember…**_

**Bold means walkie-talkie speech**

_Italics mean thoughts, dreams or flashbacks._

* * *

For 800 years, Norrisville High has been protected by a ninja, but no one knows that in every four years, a new warrior is chosen. Every ninja starts out as a freshman at Norrisville High and when he or she graduates, they pass the ninja suit down to the next chosen ninja.

Randy Cunningham, a freshman of Norrisville high is chosen to become the new ninja, to protect Norrisville High and possible the world from the forces of evil. But things like that will end up going differently when your average 9th grade science class, taught by the weird and awkward Mrs. Driscoll, decided to go on a trip to Egypt to look for bones. Plus did I mention that the ninja is going along the trip as well?

To the evil sorcerer who had been imprisoned deep underground for 800 years, that was a very easy task since he can stank the most vulnerable of all students for all he wants and not have to worry about the ninja coming by to de-stank the most vulnerable. But unfortunately, while the 9th grade science class and the ninja are out for a few days, no one in Norrisville High were vulnerable enough for the sorcerer to stank them and gain enough power to break free from his prison and shred the world into pieces. Nope. Everyone in the school was happy and going along with their normal lives, as if nothing had ever happened.

But to Hannibal McFist, owner of McFist Industries and wealthiest man in Norrisville, this will be hard because the ninja won't be around for a few days and neither he nor Viceroy would know where the ninja would be. He could be anywhere around the world. Why, if he had known the ninja's secret identity sooner, he would've track the ninja down and destroy him on the spot, but no. The ninja had to stop him from getting into his secret identity.

This is going to be harder than it looks.

But before I can tell you that story, I must tell you this story …

It all started one typical afternoon at Norrisville High in Science Class, taught by wacky Mrs. Driscoll who is often accompanied by her skeleton husband, Jerry Driscoll. Y'know, everything seems normal. Except for one thing.

Randy Cunningham is absent, yet no one but Howard seems to notice this.

()()()()()

Outside the school, Randy, as the ninja, is as usual busy fighting against one of McFist's Robo-Apes. The Robo-Ape smacked the ninja in the face, sending him flying to the tree, hurting the ninja in the process.

"What the juice?" the ninja spoke as he attacks the Robo-Ape with his sword. "You've just made me miss science class because of you!"

And with that, the ninja sliced the Robo-Ape into several pieces, thus claiming victory. The ninja transforms back to Randy Cunningham who then hurried off to science class before Mrs. Driscoll noticed. Fortunately for Randy, no one but Howard seems to notice him walking into the classroom and taking his seat next to Howard.

"What did I miss?" Randy whispered to Howard.

"Nothing much, Cunningham." Howard replied. "Just watched a few old videos on the human body and human bones."

"Were those videos important?"

"Nope."

Just then, Mrs. Driscoll noticed Randy for the first time since school started.

"Ah, Randy. Nice of you to join us on such short notice." Mrs. Driscoll spoke as usual.

"_You're just in time for an important announcement." _Jerry Driscoll spoke through Mrs. Driscoll's lip reading skills.

"Oh, Jerry. Thanks for reminding me that."

Mrs. Driscoll turns to her class.

"As you all know, tomorrow's our first out-of-country school field trip to Egypt, a land filled with rich history and culture."

The teens cheer as this brucesome news.

"But we do have our downfalls on this." The noise died down. "Every year, some _numbskull_s tried to find the ancient treasures buried in creepy tombs and take it to satisfy their greedy natures and live in easy streets. But we're not going to Egypt to find the ancient treasures. Instead, we're going to look for the remains of ancient mummies."

"_And I bet my uncle's lying around there somewhere." _Jerry replied through Mrs. Driscoll's lip reading.

"Oh, Jerry." Mrs. Driscoll laughed.

"Ha, ha, bone humor." Bucky the bank geek laughed as well. "Zing."

"Brown noser." Howard spoke angrily.

"And before anyone leaves to their next classes, there's a pink permission slip on my desk." Mrs. Driscoll informed the students. "Take one, have it signed by a parent or guardian, and return it tomorrow."

"_But remember," _Jerry warned. _"No slip, no trip."_

"Oh, Jerry. You and your sense of humor."

Just then, the bell rang as the students each take a pink permission slip and went to their next classes.

"Can't you believe it, Cunningham?" Howard spoke to Randy. "Our first out-of-country field trip. It's the cheese!"

"Finally," Randy said. "I could use a little vacation from having to battle against McFist's robots for like weeks."

"Say Cunningham. Do you think that there might be a curse in Egypt?"

"We'll just have to wait and see Howard. And when that happened, the ninja will surely de-stank the curse."


	2. McFist's Night Scheme

_**A/N: This is an edited, yet changed version of Chapter 2: McFist's Night Scheme, upon Meoata's request.**_

Meanwhile at McFist Industries, Hannibal McFist, richest man in Norrisville had gotten into another breakdown after learning from Viceroy, his mad scientist, that the Robo-Ape have failed to destroy the ninja, again.

"Blasted! That ninja!" McFist yelled like a spoiled brat. "He foiled my plans! _AGAIN!_"

"Inside voice, Hannibal." McFist's wife, Marci told him with a sweet tone as she and Bash walk inside the office.

"Yes, Marci." McFist replied sheepishly. "My little sweetheart."

"Anyway, Bash's science class is going on an out-of-country field trip to Egypt to look for mummies, and I thought that you might want to come along too for a great father-stepson bonding."

"Anything for my sweet cupcake. Unfortunately, I have a business meeting to attend to in Egypt tomorrow. I'm suppose to meet Marcus Axle at Cairo tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, isn't that a coincidence? Maybe you two would bump into each other while in Egypt."

"When's the field trip?"

"It's tomorrow." Bash replied.

"What's the matter?" McFist's face turns a little red. "Couldn't the teacher _wait_ until the last minute?"

"Oh, the science class just got their permission slips this afternoon, sweetie." Marci told McFist.

"We're supposed to bring it back to the teacher tomorrow." Bash said as he gives McFist the pink permission slip.

"Signed?" McFist asked.

"Signed. No slip, no trip."

McFist sighed as he signs the permission slip and return it to Bash who immediately snatched the slip from McFist's robotic hand (with the brain inside) and went out of the office with Marci. McFist then looked at the intercom.

"Viceroy," McFist spoke through the intercom. "Get in here at once!"

"_Not if you're going to yell at me all the time!" _Viceroy's voice was heard in the other room.

"I'm not going to yell at you!"

But no answer came from Viceroy.

"Maybe just a little yelling would do."

As McFist cools himself down, Viceroy walks into the office.

"Viceroy," McFist spoke. "I've got a business meeting to attend to in Egypt tomorrow, and I probably won't be around for a few days."

"And your point is?" Viceroy spoke.

"How am I going to destroy the ninja and rule my evil empire when _I'm_ at Egypt for a few days?" McFist's face turned red within seconds.

"Maybe _the ninja_ might tag along Bash's field trip as well." Viceroy suggested. "To see if those innocent teenagers are safe from whatever dangers they may face in the deserts."

"But how can you be so assure of it, Viceroy? We might end up going on a wild goose chase. The ninja could be anywhere. _HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DESTROY THE NINJA BY THEH?!"_

"Tell you what. Tonight, I'll send out a robot to fight against the ninja."

"Just make sure you're not sending an incompetent robot to do a _competent_ robot's job!"

"Relax. I'll make sure the robot is fool-proof. It will lure the ninja from wherever he is and then, a trap will automatically secrete a needle in which it'll inject onto the ninja's body and take some blood samples from him. Then we'll use it to track him down while in Egypt. And once we find him in Egypt, we will eliminate him, free the sorcerer and you can get your superpowers of your choosing."

"Hmm, sounds pretty interesting. Not what I had in mind exactly for this situation, but it'll do. NOW GET TO WORK!"

Viceroy nodded as he hurried off to the lab and got to work.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Randy is, at this time of hour, meditating in his room while his best friend Howard is busy playing **_Grave Puncher 4._ **Just then, they heard a loud boom coming from outside Randy's home.

"What the juice?" Randy said as he looks at the window, obviously irritated at the fact that his meditation was interrupted.

"Why is there a McFist robot out here, _outside_ school hours?" Howard asked. "It makes no sense."

"Is everything okay up there?" Mrs. Cunningham's voice was heard from downstairs.

"We're good, Mrs. Cunningham." Howard answered as Randy puts on his ninja mask and transform into the Norrisville ninja. "We're good."

The ninja jumps out of the window with such an incredible speed, jumping from roof to roof like a leaping kangaroo and into the streets to encounter a giant robo-lizard. Howard seems to follow the ninja at such short notice.

"Hey, lizard giant!" the ninja shouted as he attacks the giant robo-lizard. "What the juice are you doing here at this time of hour?

"It's _not_ even school time, dumbass!" Howard yelled back.

The crowd cheers from inside their homes as the ninja attacks the giant robo-lizard with his katana. But just as he was about to give the robo-lizard the slice, the robo-lizard then releases its long tongue with a smaller head attacted to it, which captures the ninja in mid-air.

"What the juice?" the ninja spoke as he struggles to get free, only to witness the robo-lizard's smaller head ejecting a needle onto his neck and took a few blood samples from him.

"_Gazuntite."_ The robo-lizard said to the ninja as its tongue releases him and then leaves with the ninja's blood sample.

However, once the robo-lizard made its getaway, Howard, who was outside at this time of hour, ran to the ninja.

"Ninja, are you okay?" Howard tried to speak to the ninja.

"Yeah," the ninja replied. "I'm fine."

"Better get you back to the house and change back to Cunningham before Mrs. Cunningham gets wonky when she realizes that her _son_ went missing."

As Howard helped the ninja back to Randy's house, he noticed some dark and sinister clouds coming from a distance. Was there something evil going on over there? Or was it just a coincidence? Either way, the only thing that Howard could think right now is the ninja's well-beings, and Mrs. Cunningham's overdue worried talks and questions if she finds out that Randy got hurt outside.

()()()()()

Back at McFist headquarters, the giant robo-lizard approaches to McFist and Viceroy, presenting them the ninja's blood sample.

"Finally, the ninja's blood sample." Viceroy spoke evilly as he eyed the ninja's crimson blood sample. "So pure, so majestic …"

"Viceroy! Quit joking around!" McFist yelled at Viceroy. "We've got work to do!"

"Right away, McFist."

Viceroy took the ninja's blood sample to his lab where he soon began working on a tracking device and inject it onto the ninja's blood sample. With the ninja's blood sample serving as a tracking device, McFist can use it to track down the ninja while in Egypt, wherever the ninja will be.

_**A/N: In case you're wondering about the dark clouds that Howard saw from a distance, this was taken from my other fanfic, "Tales from Mellowbrook" with its tale "Crimson Noir Part 3. Although this fanfic kinda takes place during the climax of "Crimson Noir Part 3" future chapters of this will take place during the events of future tales in "Tales from Mellowbrook."**_


	3. A Wonky Plane Ride and Evil's Amiss

Early one morning, Randy and Howard are rushing to get to school to catch the field trip bus. Fortunately for them, they were just in a nick of time to witness a ferocious monster causing mayhem and mass destruction at Norrisville High. From the looks of it, Randy could guess that the monster was only Bucky, and then wonders what made Bucky such an excellent target for the sorcerer's chaos on such short notice.

"Checked your watch yet, Howard?" Randy whispered to Howard. "It's ninja o'clock."

"Dumb." Howard replied as Randy hid behind a dumpster and transforms into the ninja. The ninja sprang out from behind the dumpster and within seconds, destroyed the one thing that Bucky held most dear – his baton. Bucky quickly changed back to human as the sorcerer's stank retreats to the air-vents.

"Thanks, ninja." Bucky said as the ninja helped him up, only for him to realize that Bucky is naked. "I'd better get some fresh clothes before anyone spots a naked band geek."

"Don't mention it. SMOKE BOMB!" the ninja replied as he pulls out a smoke bomb, throws it on the ground and disappeared into thin air.

At the same time, Randy came running to the science class as they went onto the bus. It was then Mrs. Driscoll noticed Randy, again.

"Ah, Randy. Glad you could join us before we depart." Mrs. Driscoll said to Randy as he sits next to Howard.

Mrs. Driscoll then turns to her students.

"I know this is going to be an exciting trip to Egypt, but I hope none of you had forgotten our downfalls for this trip, did you?"

The class shook their heads.

"Good. Because I had a slight feeling that we have a _numbskull _among us."

"Ha, ha! Who's the numbskull?" Howard laughed as he elbowed Randy. "Not us. That's for sure."

"I'm not sure who, but just to be safe, we're going to have to do a buddy-system once we get to Egypt."

The class groans at this. They are sure that Mrs. Driscoll will pair one student with a responsible, yet slightly wonky student. Even Howard had a feeling that he would end up getting partnered with Flute Girl, a band geek who plays the flute and often called both Randy and Howard idiots, while Randy would end up getting partnered with Bucky.

"And although I see that no one likes my way of doing the buddy-system from our last field trip to the Norrisville Volcano, I've decided to let you students pick your own partners."

The class cheers as they hurried off to pick their partners. Randy and Howard, being the best of friends, partnered themselves up. Just then, a black limousine showed up before the bus could depart. Out came a McFist Limousine man who then opens the back door to reveal McFist, Viceroy, and Bash.

"Are we too late to catch the trip?" McFist asked, looking rather impatient.

"No, you're just in time Mr. McFist." Mrs. Driscoll replied. "But was it necessary for you to come all the way here on a limo?"

"No, no. I'm only going to drop Bash off and meet him at the airport."

"Whatever he said." Bash told Mrs. Driscoll.

"Okay."

As Bash gets onto the bus and then starts picking on Bucky, McFist turns to Viceroy as the limousine takes them to the airport.

"Got the tracking device set up to find _you-know-who _while in Egypt?" McFist asked Viceroy.

"Uploaded and ready." Viceroy replied as he pulls out a tracking device with the ninja's blood sample inside.

"Good. Once we track down the ninja, we'll finish him off, and he can kiss Norrisville High goodbye."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, deep underground just below Norrisville High, the sorcerer was as usual sitting in his little stool in his underground prison. He had failed to gain enough chaos to escape from his prison and it's all thanks to the ninja. His only companion, the sewer rat sat and gave the sorcerer eye contact.

"Tell me, dear rat." The sorcerer spoke to the rat. "Why is life being so hard on me?"

All the rat could do is squeak, unable to speak words. Despite that, the sorcerer seems to understand what the rat is talking about.

"All I wanted to do is cause chaos, break free from this prison and enslave the world. Was that so wrong to do so?"

The rat squeaks again, then squeaks some more.

"What was that? You're telling me that the ninja won't be around for a few days?" The sorcerer asked with curiosity.

The rat squeaked once, implying to the sorcerer that it was a yes.

"Well now, this sounds promising. All I have to do is wait for someone who is in despair and then I'll _stank _him … or her with my chaos. Once I get enough chaos, should I break free from this prison and take over the world!"

The sorcerer broke into an evil laugh with the rat joining him as well. The sorcerer soon stops laughing and made eye contact with the rat.

"Are you laughing _at_ me or _with_ me?"

The rat squeaked twice, implying to the sorcerer that he is laughing _with _the sorcerer.

"Excellent."

()()()()()

Above ground, the sunny bus drove down the busy section of the highway towards the airport. With the teenagers and busy rush hour traffic, it only took the bus driver's nerve not to swerve to the side and end it all like a road maniac. Randy looks at the window, feeling a little chilly, despite wearing his usual McHoodie for the trip. Something's amiss.

"Yo, Cunningham!" Howard's impatient voice alerted Randy. "Earth to Cunningham!"

"Huh?" Randy spoke. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, Cunningham. Just checking to see if you're in the NinjaNomicon or not."

"Um, I haven't even pulled out the nomicon." Randy corrected Howard.

"Then why the long face?" Howard gets worried.

"Remember what happened yesterday? That robo-lizard took some of my blood and I bet McFist is going to use it to track me down while in Egypt, as the ninja."

"Ah, don't worry, Cunningham. I'm sure you'll find your wait out of this mess."

"And if I can't?"

"Then maybe the nomicon can help you."

But then, Bash punches Howard by the arm.

"Bash punch!" Bash yelled as he went back to his seat.

"This is going to be a _long _field trip." Howard mumbled as Stevens plays his trombone sadly.

()()()()()

The Norrisville airport was totally busy. Bags being checked, lots of security measures, and the Patriot Act, thank you very much. The science class, as well as McFist and Viceroy were now in the plane, waiting for takeoff, as other people enter to get their seats. Wanting to make time go faster, Randy decided to meditate, trying to forget whatever the hell happened yesterday. Howard only rolled his eyes in annoyance, and instead slips his headphones in as his favorite music plays, as the plane finally took off to their assigned destination - Egypt.

"I know how to have a good time during the flight!" Flute Girl cried joyfully. "A musical number!"

"Boring!" Bash replied.

"Oh I think it's a good idea, Flute Girl." Mrs. Driscoll replied.

"_So who's going to start the musical?"___Jerry spoke through Mrs. Driscoll's lip reading skills.

_**Julian: **__I look around the school and I want to cry_

"Dumb." Howard yelled while listening to his music.

_**Julian: **__We feel like the world is passing us by._

"Well it kinda makes sense." Randy spoke while meditating.

_**Bucky: **__And we just can't help but wonder  
If we're doom to get bullied?  
And is it a curse we're under to do it 'til we die?_

"Oh boy." McFist groaned. "This is going to be a long plane ride."

_**Julian: **__When we could be explorers, travelling to distant lands_

_Instead of spending everyday just getting bashy hands  
Our future looks like nowhere that we want to be._

_**Viceroy: **__There's gotta be something better_

"Viceroy!" McFist yelled upon hearing Viceroy singing.

_**Viceroy: **__Something better_

_**Julian: **__There's gotta be something better than this for us_

"Well now they make more sense." Randy spoke.

_**Randy:**__ If it's weird and wild, let's go and find it, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
The cheesier, the brucer, is what I say_

_**Howard: **__To tell the truth I really wouldn't mind it_

_**Randy: **__Mind what?_

_**Howard: **__If we find something with 10 square meals a day!_

_**Julian: **__Let danger call our names_

_**Bash: **__If it does, I'm gonna bash..._

_**Randy: **__We'll put our courage to the test._

_**Howard **__And I'll be by your side! (__**Bucky: **__We'll be by your side)_

_**Julian: **__There's gotta be something better than this (__**Bucky: **__Something more than this.)_

_**Randy and Howard: **__We know that there's so much out there to see (__**Julian and Bucky: **__To see)_

_**Randy: **__And we know this life we're living can't be our destiny __**(Howard, Julian and Bucky: **__Destiny)_

_**Bucky: **__There's gotta be something better  
Something better..._

_**Randy and Howard: **__There's gotta be something better than this for us._

_**Julian and Bucky: **__And us!_

"Wait a minute," Mrs. Driscoll cried as she, Jerry and the other kids joined in. "What about us?"

_**Everyone (Viceroy included): **__There's something better than this for you and me!_

()()()()()

Meanwhile, deep within the darkness of the lone and ancient Egyptian temple, a mysterious figure who wore a dark, hooded robe, watched a certain teenager in his embrance as he studies the teenager's presence. If the teenager was to interfere with his master plan, then he would have to watch the teenager carefully. He saw the raven-haired teenager, having fun with his fat best friend while doing a ridiculous musical number with his classmates.

"Are you sure he is the one?" He asked his master, who also wore a dark, hooded robe, but bears the Eye of Ra on his hood.

"Yes, my comrade," the master replied with an evil sneer formed on his pale face. "He is the one we are after."

"What do we want from him? All I see is a normal teenager who lived a normal life, in a ridiculous way."

"He's _not _just a teenager, you fool. He is the current Norrisville Ninja, one who is the pharaoh's greatest and most honorable messenger since the year 1212, where Egypt and most of Asia's countries were allies."

"That was 800 years ago, my lord. When the first Norrisville Ninja imprisoned the mighty sorcerer deep underground where the school was built on."

"Comrade. Do you know that in every 4 years of time, a new warrior would be selected to be the Norrisville Ninja?"

"I do not know that, my lord."

"_WELL, YOU'RE GOING TO RIGHT NOW!"_

"Forgive me for being absent-minded, my lord."

"We cannot let this happen, comrade." the master turned and moved towards the wall right beside him. It was covered in ancient hieroglyphics, pictures of the moon calender and the bright beams, but the focus was the pharaoh and the Norrisville Ninja who held something most dear to the pharaoh - an ankh. The jewelry sparked in the dim, green torch light, the ankh glisterning a nightly sapphire.

"The eclipse is coming fast, my lord." the man said to the master. "Either we must get both the ankh and the current Norrisville Ninja, or be unable to complete our darkest ritual. One that is forbidden by the Gods."

"We shall have it, comrade, do not get wonky." the master replied, placing his elderly, pale hand on the man's young and angular shoulders. "You perform your duty and I will perform mine soon enough. Soon, Egypt will have its former glory since 1212. Me, you and the rest of your comrades will be there to guide it to its greatness it once was 800 years ago!"

The master crackled evilly as his voice echoed through the halls, and ironically, his evil laughter reached the sorcerer's ears back in Norrisville High.


	4. More Than Meets the Eyes

One musical airplane ride later, the science class has arrived in Cairo, Egypt's capital. In the eyes of our tourists, the sun is glowing brighter than a lightbulb. Most of the buildings are chromed beige since most of them are made out of mud bricks back in the old days. The streets are sandy, but still maintains the westernized roads and culture such as traffic lights, signs, cars and a few buildings. The temperature is killing the heat. If they can't take it, they can go back to Norrisville and forget about the heat. And the people. Ah, the people. Most of them wore long robes and scarves, despite the killing heat. Some wore only white kilts like ancient Egyptians while some wore long, muddy robes like ancient Arabiacs, or Muslem, depending on the religious belief. Some ride on horses and camels while some ride on cars. And the horizon, not a shade of green, but instead, a sea of sand.

"Okay, class." Mrs. Driscoll spoke with Jerry by her side. "Now that we've arrived in Egypt, or to be more specific, its capital, Cairo, I would like everyone to meet Dr. Akila **(1)**. She's an archeologist who is going to help us look for ancient mummies for a few days."

"_You kids better behave." _Jerry warned through Mrs. Driscoll's lip reading skills.

"Oh, Jerry."

True to Mrs. Driscoll's words, a woman was standing beside Mrs. Driscoll. She was tall, about 6 feet, dressed in a white blouse, beige vest, red skirt, and red ballet flat shoes. Her hair is auburn and her eyes were sea green.

"Welcome, everyone." Dr. Akila greeted with a proper English accent. "Now if you would kindly follow me to the Museum of Cairo, I'm sure we will make history more exciting than reading a 1000-page history book, as suggested by most school boards worldwide."

"And I couldn't agree with you more, hot stuff." Howard replied.

"Pardon me, but are you trying to cause trouble here, young man?"

Before Howard could answer, Randy covers his mouth.

"I'm sure Howard doesn't mean to cause a lot of trouble here, m'am." Randy replied nervously. "It's not like one of us is a loudmouthed _numbskull_."

"Hmm, I suppose you made a good point there." Dr. Akila spoke to Randy. "Just make sure you keep your friend out of trouble in the future."

"Will do, Dr. Akila. Will do."

Dr. Akila then went back to the science class.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes. Follow me to the Museum of Cairo."

The science class did what Dr. Akila said as they follow her to the museum of Cairo. Along the way, Howard is angry at Randy.

"What the hell was that for?" Howard yelled at Randy.

"I'm sorry, but we can't have Mrs. Driscoll think that we're numbskulls," Randy replied. "If she does find out, then she'll have us partnered with responsible students for the remainder of the trip, just like how she did on our last field trip to the volcano."

"True, very true. But let's hope that she doesn't find out that one of us is _the ninja _in the near future."

Randy gives Howard a confused look.

"By the way, you're the ninja." Howard told Randy, his voice becoming a whisper.

"Don't worry about it Howard." Randy replied. "You're the only one who knows about my secret identity, and I won't let anyone else know about it, not even your sister."

"Not even my sister?"

"Duh. She's the Queen of Gossip."

"Right. I often forgot about it."

"I just hope no one else knows about it in the future. If that happens, I don't know what I'll do if the nomicon knows about it."

"Cunningham, relax. You need to be less wonky and more cheesy. Let's catch up with our classmates before Mrs. Driscoll judge us as numbskulls."

Randy and Howard caught up with their classmates. Randy thought that Howard would be the only known person in the world that knew about his secret identity as the ninja, but little did he know that Howard _wasn't_ the only one who knew about his secret.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, McFist and Viceroy are at Pyro Suite where McFist is supposed to meet Marcus at the lobby. Surprisingly, McFist saw a man, tall, about 6 feet, dressed in a green shirt, khaki vest, shorts, black socks, brown all-terrain boots and a beige sunhat on top of his eyes. Although his head was covered by the shades of the sunhat, he has deep blue eyes. McFist knew this man more than anyone else that he had known in business. That man was Marcus Axle.

"Marcus," McFist spoke which caught Marcus' attention.

"McFist," Marcus replied as he shook hands with McFist. "Long time no see."

"So how's the family?"

"Kat's doing okay. Gwen on the other hand, had gotten into a lot of trouble with Mr. Ivan, dirtiest crook in the world."

"Did Mr. Ivan have what he was looking for and got away with it?"

"He almost did. He almost tried to take over the world with a mechanical bird known as Clockwerk, but thanks to Gwen's friends in which the three of them are cops, Mr. Ivan is behind bars for good and Gwen is safe once more."

"Well that's good news, Marcus."

"McFist?" Viceroy interrupted while holding a few books in his hands.

"What is it Viceroy?" McFist spoke to Viceroy. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"May I have a word with you?"

"This better be important, Viceroy." McFist warned Viceroy. "Please tell me that you've found the ninja's whereabouts by now."

"Not yet, sir, but I do believe that there's something _more_ to the ninja's whereabouts than what we've already know about him, according to the sorcerer. In other words, there's more to the ninja than it meets the eyes."

"What is it?"

"According to the ancient hieroglyphics that I've found in old ancient books, the ninja was _once_ a messenger to the pharaoh since 1212 **(2)**."

"BC or AD?"

"AD, which is 800 years ago."

"So what does it have to do with finding the ninja in Egypt?"

"I'm getting onto that. 800 years ago, the ninja was the pharaoh's greatest and most honorable messenger. He would journey around the world to send messages to the pharaoh's allies and then receive their messages and deliver them to the pharaoh. Sometimes, those messages were secret."

"Continue."

"As time goes by, the ninja was also tasked to deliver important packages to the pharaoh's allies, and the most notable package that the ninja had to carry was the Sapphire Ankh – a jewel that is so powerful that it could make the user the most powerful being in the world. Unlike most packages that the ninja had to carry, the Sapphire Ankh was not to be used by anyone who yearns to have such power for themselves, or to be fallen into the wrong hands."

"So no one can use to Sapphire Ankh, ever?"

"Well, upon the pharaoh's orders, only the ninja can possess the Sapphire Ankh as he is pure of heart and in every four years, one who is chosen to become the next Norrisville Ninja is also chosen to carry the Sapphire Ankh with him until a new one is selected in four years of time." Marcus explained to McFist.

"Is there a downfall on this, Marcus?" McFist asked.

"Actually there is. Unbeknownst to both the pharaoh and the ninja, a group of evil priests who called themselves the Sutekh Brotherhood **(3)**, were on the ninja's trail whenever he delivers important packages and messages to the pharaoh's allies. Their leader bears the Eye of Ra on his dark hood, and he longs to gain possession of the Sapphire Ankh, hoping to become the most powerful man the world has ever seen, more powerful than the sorcerer himself."

"What happened to him? Did he end up getting imprisoned deep underground and used his powers to cause chaos and get enough to break free from his prison?" Viceroy asked.

"No, but listen to this. One night, a member of the Sutekh Brotherhood managed to capture the ninja who was carrying the Sapphire Ankh with him at that time, and brought him to the leader. It was revealed that the leader was planning on performing a ritual, one that is forbidden by the Gods."

"A forbidden ritual?" McFist's eyes grew wide with curiosity.

"How did it end?" Viceroy asked.

"I'm still getting to that." Marcus explained. "Anyway, the forbidden ritual was kinda set up as a sacrificial ceremony, or in this case, a simple brain surgery – the ninja is to be mummified alive, with the ankh wrapped around his neck and then be put to sleep. Then the leader will enhance a spell from the ancient Book of the Dead **(4) **that would allow his own soul to enter the ninja's so that _he _can gain possession of the Sapphire Ankh _while _inside the ninja's body. However, this kind of forbidden ritual only works during the eclipse."

"Did it work for him?"

"The leader _would've _made the ritual success if it weren't for the pharaoh to barge in, in the nick of time. As punishment, Osiris, one of the powerful gods turned all members of the Sutekh Brotherhood, including the leader, into spirits, forced to float across Egypt for eternity for their wicked actions towards both the ninja and the pharaoh. It is unknown whether or not the Sutekh Brotherhood, would be seen again and make their moves on the current ninja, and continue on with their ritual. The fate of the world is within the ninja's own life as we know it."

"If the Sutekh Brotherhood did manage to get seen again and break free from their punishment created by Osiris himself, what would they do to become human again and continue on with their ritual?" McFist asked.

"Well, to maintain their human forms, they would suck out the flesh from unsuspecting archaeologists from time to time." Viceroy answered.

"Eww." McFist looked disgusted upon hearing what Viceroy had told him.

"It happened to Pyrota **(5)**, high priestess of Egypt, once, whose punishment was more severe than the Sutekh Brotherhood." Viceroy continued. "It was about 5000 years ago, probably around 2990 BC."

"What was her punishment?" McFist asked.

"Enduring the curse of Hom Dai; her tongue is cut off, and she gets buried alive with a swarm of flesh-eating scarabs. This curse grants eternal life, but it forces Pyrota to endure the agony of her wound for all time and she is buried under high security, sealed away in a sarcophagus below the statue of Anubis, and kept under strict surveillance for all time."

"Is she still locked down there?"

"Unfortunately, no. Last year, some weird girl with the big glasses and freaky smile **(6) **found the Book of the Dead while her 7th grade class was on a trip, and she read out some spells that caused Pyrota to come back to life. If it weren't for the girl's friends' quick thinking and bravery, Pyrota would still be roaming free from her prison, trying to take over the world, although she comes back to life twice in a row. The explanation for her second revival remains unknown."

"So what happened to the Book of the Dead, since the Sutekh Brotherhood might need it to do their ritual?"

"It was lost in the ruins, and was once the ancient City of the Dead last year." Marcus answered McFist's question. "Probably some random earthquake or something."

"So let me get this straight. If the Sutekh Brotherhood were to do their ritual before the eclipse ends, they would need the ninja, the Sapphire Ankh and the Book of the Dead, am I right?"

"Correct-o-mongo, McFist."

"So getting the ninja and the Sapphire Ankh would be easy for them to get. The Book of the Dead? Well that's another story. Why do they need that book anyway?"

"The Book of the Dead contains a very important spell that would allow one's soul to enter the body of another person, but it'll only work when the chosen body contains no life of its own."

"Umm … can Viceroy and I have a moment alone to think about this?"

Marcus nods as McFist and Viceroy went across the hall.

"I know I'm going to regret doing this, Viceroy, but…" McFist spoke nervously.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Viceroy asked.

"I think it's time we join the ninja's side for the remainder of the trip."

"Wait, what? You want us to help the ninja instead of destroying him like the usual?"

"I know, I know. I'd like to destroy the ninja too, but, I've got this feeling that maybe, we're not cut off to be the villains of this story."

"And your point is?"

"For the remainder of this trip, let's call it a truce. Once we get back to Norrisville, it's bye-bye to the ninja. At least after this whole Sutekh crisis ends, for real."

* * *

**(1) Akila means intelligent in Egyptian, mostly used on females**

**(2) If the year of the actual show is 2012 right now, and you look back 800 years, you would realize that the year the sorcerer was imprisoned underneath Norrisville High is 1212**

**(3) Sutekh has two meanings in Egyptian. 1. One who dazzles. 2. Ancient evil God of Chaos and the Sutekh Brotherhood are pretty evil in this story**

**(4) Book of the Dead. Anyone watched** _**The Mummy **_**lately or read my Egyptian fanfics lately (most notably, my Kick Buttowski fanfics with the Book of the Dead in it)?**

**(5) Pyrota - main antagonist in two Kick Buttowski fanfics - _The Mummy _and _Return of the Mummy_ ****(latter is work-in-process.)**

**(6) Weird girl with big glasses and freaky smile? Wacky Jackie anyone?**


	5. Riot at the Museum

"Now, as you look to your right, you'll see ancient hieroglyphics written on stones." Dr. Akila said as the science class and Mrs. Driscoll headed into the Egyptian Exhibit. "Most of them are created from the 12th Dynasty, which is considered by later Egyptians to have been their greatest dynasty."

The exhibit was no different than other exhibits in any museum in the world; tall vaulted ceilings with security cameras littered all over, beige marble pillars lining the ruby walls and two glass windows located on the left side, letting a hint of sunshine bathe the marbled floor. There were glass exhibit boxes placed all around the ruby room, displaying old jars, art and objects of value. Inside one of the glasses was a stone covered in hieroglyphics. Its focus was the pharaoh, young and healthy, and _what the juice_?

Is that the Norrisville Ninja on the ancient stone? And what's with the shiny object that he is holding?

"Randy," Howard whispered to Randy, his eyes widened. "I think you made history."

"Then why am I getting a C on it?" Randy replied.

"I see you are quite fond of this artifact, boys." Dr. Akila spoke to Randy and Howard from behind.

"Why is there a ninja on the hieroglyphics?" Randy asked. "It kinda makes less sense in terms of culture?"

"The ninja was the pharaoh's greatest and most honorable messenger since 1212 AD." Said a creepy male voice.

"Who said that?" Howard spoke.

Randy and Howard turned around and saw a man. He is tall, about 7 feet and wore a black business suit. He looks elderly, but unlike most elders, he is all skin and bones. He has long, snow white hair, tied in a low ponytail and red eyes that resembles that of a demon. If eyes don't kill, I'd say this man resembles a lot like the demon.

"Forgive me for intruding, Dr. Akila, I've yet to introduce myself to your guests." The elderly man said to Dr. Akila.

"Everyone," Dr. Akila spoke to the science class. "This is Khaldun **(1)**, an Egyptologist who succeeded Dr. Ivan **(2)**, who mysteriously disappeared since last year. He and his gang of treasure hunters have agreed to help you kids look for mummy remains tomorrow morning in the pyramids."

"It'll be a pleasure to get to know each and every one of you kids," Khaldum spoke to the science class, but he placed his focus on Randy the most. "Even _you _whom I'd like to get to know better."

"Creepy." Howard whispered at Randy's ears.

"Anyway, the ninja on the hieroglyphics," Randy spoke to Khaldum. "Why was he the pharaoh's greatest and most honorable messenger?"

"It kinda doesn't make any sense since the empire had ended when the Romans took over." Flute Girl noted. "And the fact that ninjas came from Asia, not Africa."

"Oh contraire, young one." Khaldum replied to Flute Girl. "Egypt gained its rule again during the Middle Ages. The country even gained another pharaoh who took the throne in 1208 AD. Four years after the succession to the throne, one of the pharaoh's guards saw a ninja sneaking inside the palace. Unlike most ninjas, this one came from the ancient Norisu clan, hence his current alias as the Norrisville Ninja."

"What happened to him?" Howard asked Khaldum.

"The ninja was caught by the guard and is brought to the pharaoh, in which the ninja told the pharaoh that he was sent here by his clan to get something for them. Instead of punishing him for trespassing, the pharaoh grew impressive by not only the ninja's honesty, but his skills as well. So the pharaoh made the ninja his messenger, tasked to deliver messages to the pharaoh's allies, worldwide, and on more than one occasion, was tasked to deliver very important packages around the world."

"A ninja as a spy? That's the cheese!"

"And out of all the important packages that the ninja must deliver, one of the most notable packages that he had to carry was the Sapphire Ankh."

"The Sapphire Ankh?" Randy asked. "What's so important about it?"

"The Sapphire Ankh is not just your average jewelry necklace that you wear to show off in elegant parties and gain popularity, young one," Khaldum explained to Randy. "It is a very powerful jewel, so powerful that whoever wears it can obtain greater powers they could have not imagined …"

BOOM!

"What was that?" Mrs. Driscoll shrieked, clutching to her skeleton husband.

"We're under attack!" Bucky cried.

The class and some of the tourists looked up and saw a tall man who is in his late 20s, has a shaved mustache in the form of a goatee, a darker skin tone and wore a dark green and black robe. Behind him were two bulky mummies, their forms are quite similar to the Robo-Apes.

"It can't be," Dr. Akila cried in a low voice. "It's Kyto." **(3)**

"Who's Kyto?" Howard asked.

"Kyto was the mummy priest 5000 years ago. He was sentenced to death by Pharaoh Giovanni **(4) **for stealing the one thing that would help him overpower the fat pharaoh for murdering the legendary boy king, Kickankhamun **(5) **and use it to rule the world – the Bracelet of Ra-Num. He came back to life last year and teamed up with two of the nastiest villains you will ever meet – Dr. Acer and Pyrota" **(6)**

"Kick Buttowski! Come out wherever you are!" Kyto yelled. "I know you're in here somewhere with the Bracelet of Ra-Num!"

"Um sir," spoke one of the bulky mummies. "Kick Buttowski isn't here. Instead, he's in China with a blond girl with ghost powers." **(7)**

"What about the bracelet, you fool?" Kyto barked.

"I believe the Bracelet of Ra-Num that you seek, is now the museum's possession," Dr. Akila told Kyto. "At which point, you will never get."

Kyto walked up to Dr. Akila, a wicked smile formed across his face.

"Tell me where the Bracelet of Ra-Num is, and I won't have to do anymore damage to this place, for all that matters."

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Everyone looked around and saw the ninja, holding his sword and pointing the weapon at Kyto.

"Leave the lady alone," the ninja warned Kyto. "And maybe I could give you some slacks."

"You dare to challenge me, you little _brat_?" Kyto yelled angrily.

"Technically, yes."

"Very well then."

Kyto look at his henchmen.

"Eliminate the enemy, while I look for the bracelet!"

"Yes, sir." The bulky mummies replied as they attack the ninja with their fists …

"Ninja slice!"

… only for the ninja to slice their hands off easily.

"No fair," said one of the mummies. "You've got a sword and we've only got fists?"

"You want to fight fair?" the ninja asked as he puts away his sword and then does his martial arts moves. "How about now?"

"Okay, that's fair."

So the ninja continued to attack the mummies with only his martial arts moves. He managed to defeat one, but the second mummy then uses his bandages to counter attack the ninja's, mummifying his enemy alive in the process, but the ninja then uses his sword to escape from the bandages and eliminated the second mummy, leaving the ninja to face Kyto on his own, who returns with the Bracelet of Ra-Num wrapped in his wrist.

"Give up, priest!" the ninja yelled at Kyto. "It's over."

"Oh I'm just getting started, young one." Kyto replied, looking for the ninja's weak spots. "I viewed you more of a worthy opponent than what Kick Buttowski used to be in the past."

"I may not know this Kick Buttowski person, but I'm sure he kicked your butt in the past. And I will do the same to you."

"Try me. I've got the Bracelet of Ra-Num on my wrist, and no strong weapon can harm me!"

The ninja gives Kyto a smirk as he pulls out his sword, only for Kyto to vaporize the sword into dust by using the Bracelet of Ra-Num. Then the ninja pulls out his ninja nun-chucks, but that too was vaporized. The ninja tried whatever weapons the suit has, from ninja balls to chain sickles, but no matter what weapon the ninja pulls out, Kyto vaporized all of them.

"C'mon, there's gotta be _something _I can use to defeat this guy." The ninja spoke panicky as his hands searched his back for weapons. However, the ninja felt something cold, believing it to be a weapon.

But what the ninja pulled out instead of a weapon was an ankh necklace. What the juice? How is the ninja going to defeat Kyto with an ankh with a sapphire jewel on it?

Surprise, the sapphire jewel glowed brighter than what it used to be. It confuses the something hit the ninja.

If Kyto wore the Bracelet of Ra-Num, he's unstoppable. But what would happen _if_ the ninjawore the ankh with the glowing sapphire jewel?

"Here goes nothing." The ninja said as he puts on the ankh around his neck. Then, the ninja felt something. He felt stronger than he used to be as the sapphire jewel on the ankh glowed brighter and beating like a heartbeat. He eyed Kyto, ready to go for another round, but before he could move, the ankh shot out a baby-blue beam which knocked Kyto out cold and causing the Bracelet of Ra-Num to come off of Kyto's wrist.

This surprised everyone at the museum who witnessed this fight.

"That's so bruce!" Howard cried in amazement.

Despite beating Kyto, the ninja was now confused. The ankh had given him ultimate power to defeat the priest. Why would it be in the ninja suit and what its origins? Maybe the NinjaNomicon can help him.

"SMOKE BOMB!" the ninja cried as he pulls out a smoke bomb, throws it on the marbled floor and disappeared into thin air.

At the same time, Randy came running to Howard.

"What did I miss?" Randy asked, pretending to be clueless.

"There was an attack earlier and the ninja totally p'wned the bad guy with some ancient necklace." Bucky replied. "You've should've seen it. It was the zing!"

Randy gave Bucky a small smile.

"Okay, everyone," Dr. Akila spoke to the class. "I'm terribly sorry for all the mess. I'm sure that you'll all forget about it when you go to the pyramids tomorrow."

"Well, it looks like we'll be checking in at Pyro Suite for the remainder of the day." Mrs. Driscoll told the science class. "When we get there, I don't want to hear questions about the ninja's whereabouts, am I clear?"

The class nodded as they followed Mrs. Driscoll and Dr. Akila out of the ruined museum. However, not too far from the group, Khaldum eyed Randy carefully, then thought about the ninja and the ankh that he wore to defeat Kyto.

If one is absent and the other is present at the same time, then that would mean that Randy and the ninja are one and the same. And the ankh that the ninja had with him all this time was the powerful Sapphire Ankh.

It looks like Khaldum had found what he was looking for so far – the current Norrisville Ninja and the Sapphire Ankh. As Khaldum eyed Randy, just seconds before the teenager is out of his elderly sight, a muscular man who is tanned and wore a white shirt and beige cargo pants walked up to Khaldum.

"So this raven-haired teenager is the current Norrisville Ninja?" the man asked Khaldum. "And he possesses the Sapphire Ankh?"

"It is true, Gahiji **(8)**," Khaldum replied. "He is the one we are after."

"But, sir. The only time this kid will use the Sapphire Ankh is when he wears the ninja suit. The ankh will be useless without it."

"I suppose you're right. But do not worry; we won't capture him as a normal teenager."

Gahiji eyed Khaldum, looking rather confused.

"But we'll capture him as the _ninja._ That I'm sure of it."

"Good point, sir. But how will we perform the ritual without the Book of the Dead? It's long gone from our existence."

"You, fool! Do you not realize that the Book of the Dead was re-founded last year by Dr. Acer and was sent back to the pyramids by the government where no one can find it?"

"Do not worry, sir. Our members will find the Book of the Dead."

"I hope so. And when we finally find the Book of the Dead, we'll continue on with our plans."

Khaldum then lets out an evil laugh

* * *

**(1) Khaldum means immortal in Egyptian**

**(2) Dr. Ivan was the secondary antagonist in the Kick Buttowski fanfic _"The Mummy"_ ****He was crushed to death by the destruction of the City of the Dead in chapter 19.**

**(3) Kyto is one of the antagonist in the Kick Buttowski fanfic "_Return of the Mummy"_**

**(4) Giovanni was the main antagonist in the Kick Buttowski fanfic _"Curse of the Mummy"_ Was killed off at the end of the story**

**(5) Kickankhamun = the boy king of Egypt in all three Kick Buttowski fanfics.**

**(6) That happened in _"Return of the Mummy"_**

**(7) That will most likely happened in "_Tales from Mellowbrook_" a tale that will take place during Crimson Noir (all parts)**

**(8) Gahiji means hunter in Egyptian**


	6. Ankh's Origins and McFist's Musical

Several hours later, Mrs. Driscoll's class has arrived at Pyro Suite. Like most hotels, this one was modern, with a few cultural twists to add Egypt's cultures. The class has booked two floors of suites for the students to sleep in, partnered up with whoever they want to partner up, but must be in the same gender. In room 217, Randy and Howard were busy playing the 3DS version of _**Grave Puncher**_, multiplayer mode. By the time multiplayer mode is finished, Howard pulls out another 3DS game, only for him to witness Randy's sudden behavior since the incident at the museum earlier.

"Cunningham?" Howard asked.

"W-what?" Randy spoke.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"You don't look okay to me. Something's wonky going on here. Spill it."

"Fine." Randy gives in. "There was this ankh with a sapphire jewel in my suit."

"Yeah, that jewel totally beat Kyto earlier."

"But why would it be in my suit? It makes no sense."

"Why don't you ask the Nomicon about it? I'm sure it has some good answers."

"Howard, you're a genius."

Randy pulls out the Nomicon from his backpack and opens the book.

"Okay, Nomicon," Randy spoke to the book. "I need to know why there's an ankh in my suit."

The moment Randy said it, he had an out-of-body experience. His body completely stiff and lifeless as his spirit descends gently into the contents. Instead of the usual Asian contents, this one starts to have some Egyptian contents, mainly because of Randy's question.

"_**800 years ago, the ninja was once the Pharaoh's greatest and most honorable messenger. He journeys around the world to send messages and important packages to the Pharaoh's allies. One of the most notable packages that he must carry was the **__**Sapphire Ankh.**__**"**_

The pink pen lines show Randy an ankh with a sapphire jewel on it, the same one that Randy used to defeat Kyto earlier.

"_**The Sapphire Ankh is so powerful that it could give its wearer ultimate powers and make him undefeatable. No one is to possess the Sapphire Ankh but the ninja himself; for fear that it may fall into the wrong hands. It also notes that in every 4 years of time, one who is chosen to become the next ninja is **__**also**__** chosen to carry the Sapphire Ankh with him. But he must be aware that the Sapphire Ankh is **__**useless**__** when he's not wearing the ninja suit."**_

Then the Nomicon shows Randy a picture of a large, group who all wore dark, black robes and have their faces hidden under the hood. One of the group members, a leader, bears the Eye of Ra on his hood.

"Who are those guys?" Randy asked.

"_**Though the ninja is the only one who can possess the Sapphire Ankh, a group of evil priests who call themselves the Sutekh Brotherhood were obsessed of gaining the possession of the Sapphire Ankh. They were desperate to get the ankh for all costs, so desperate that they tried to perform a ritual, one that is forbidden by the ancient Gods of Egypt, which can only during an eclipse."**_

The Nomicon then shows Randy the Sutekh Brotherhood mummifying the ninja who wore the Sapphire Ankh at that time. The leader is shown to be holding a black book in his arms.

"_**The way this forbidden ritual works is that the ninja is to be mummified alive, the Sapphire Ankh wrapped around his neck and then be put to sleep. In some cases, the ninja might not be mummified at all. Then the leader of the Sutekh Brotherhood will enhance a spell from the ancient **__**Book of the Dead**__** that would allow **__**his**__** soul to enter **__**the ninja's body**__** so that he can gain possession of the Sapphire Ankh, **__**while**__** inside the ninja's body."**_

Then Randy saw the Sutekh Brotherhood facing the wrath of one of the Gods – Osiris who is a huge giant, compared to the small size of the group. Osiris turns each member of the Sutekh Brotherhood into wandering spirits, trapping them in a temple.

"_**The Sutekh Brotherhood failed to complete the ritual, thanks to the Pharaoh who crashed the party in the nick of time. As punishment, Osiris turns each member of the Sutekh Brotherhood into spirits, forced to float across Egypt for all eternity for their wicked actions. It's unknown when this'll be the last time we'll see the Suteth Brotherhood, or heard from them since then."**_

Then the Nomicon shows Randy a red-haired Egyptian woman, who is the high priestess, trapped in a sarcophagus filled with scarabs, buried under 20 feet of sand below the statue of Anubis.

"_**But the members of Sutekh Brotherhood were lucky that their punishment wasn't as painful as the punishment that **__**Pyrota**__**, the high priestess of Egypt, faced 5000 years ago. She had to endure the curse of **__**Hom Dai**__**; her tongue cut off, getting buried alive with a swarm of flesh-eating scarabs, but it grants her **__**eternal life**__**, but forces her to endure the agony of her wounds for all times and she is buried under high security below the statue of Anubis."**_

Finally, the Nomicon shows Randy a hieroglyphic vision of the ninja holding the Sapphire Ankh, the Sutekh Brotherhood creeping behind him and the sun and the moon above the ninja.

"_**It is still unknown whether or not the members of Sutekh Brotherhood would be seen again and make their moves on the ninja and continue on with their ritual. The fate of the world is within the ninja's own life as we know it.**_"

"Okay, I get it, Nomicon," Randy spoke to the book. "Now that I know why the Sapphire Ankh is in my suit and its dark origins, can I go back to the real world before someone sees my body?"

But before the Nomicon could let Randy go, it gives him one advice. The one thing that Randy is expected to remember in the future.

"_**Beware the name that defines immortality."**_

"Got it." Randy said as the Nomicon lifts Randy's spirit back to the real world and into his lifeless body, as if he had awaken from a dream in the middle of the night.

In fact, while he was in the Nomicon, Howard had managed to get Randy's body in bed and have him put in sleep mode before Mrs. Driscoll comes into their room and start asking questions on Randy's awkward position earlier. So it looks like that Randy _did _wake up from a dream in the middle of the night, which is now.

Now that he is awake, Randy wanted to think about the advice that the Nomican gave him. It told him to beware the name that defines immortality. Was it a specific person whose name means immortality that Randy had to look out for? Or something else? Either way, he'll have to find out tomorrow morning.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the lobby of the hotel, McFist and Viceroy are up late at night, thinking about the ninja and the Suketh Brotherhood. Of course they agreed not to fight against the ninja until the Sutekh crisis is over, but they can't just help but feel a little guilty for not obeying the sorcerer's orders – to destroy the ninja once and for all and free him from his prison.

"Man, this was the first time that we _actually _help the ninja on this situation." McFist told Viceroy. "I thought we would never help him for whatever reason."

"Yeah, but you've got to admit that the Sutekh Brotherhood sounded evil and sinister," Viceroy replied. "Even more so than either one of us."

"Still, we had a pretty good run when it comes to destroying the ninja, and making business successful."

"And don't forget I had a good run as a mad scientist."

_**McFist: **__When I was a rich man  
It was a very good year  
It was a very good year for successful businesses  
And evil schemes  
I made lot of greens  
and robotic henchmens  
When I was a rich man_

_**Viceroy: **__When I was nineteen  
It was a very good year  
It was a very good year for mad scientists  
to build a doomsday device  
With all the bits of science  
To get appreciated  
When I was nineteen_

_**McFist and Viceroy: **__When we were partners-in-crime  
Those were very good times  
Those were very good times to destory the ninja  
And get our rewards  
We'd would help the sorcerer  
Take over the world  
When we were partners-in-crime_

_But now the days grow short  
As we faced something more sinister  
And now we think that me must and should  
Help the ninja out  
Keep him safe from the ritual  
The fate of the world lies within his life  
As we all know it_

_It was a mess of good years_

"Y'know Viceroy, we'd better use the tracking device to find the ninja, and instead of attacking him, we warn him about the Sutekh Brotherhood." McFist told Viceroy. "Before the eclipse."

"I suppose we can do that." Viceroy replied. "Assuming that the ninja didn't know about it yet, and we can't have the Sutekh Brotherhood capture him if he doesn't know about it at all."

"Yeah. Tomorrow, we find the ninja. And we must keep him safe for as long as it takes."


	7. Inside the Pyramid

The next day, Mrs. Driscoll's class and Khaldum's group of treasure hunters travel through the deserts of Egypt. So hot, the landscape is nothing but an ocean of sand. Everyone was sweating and their feet were sore from walking. They could've used the camels, or at least a bus to take them to the pyramids, but thanks to the expensive price on one camel for every student and the expensive price on a private bus, the class has no choice but to buy at least 6 camels for small groups and Khaldun while the rest travel on foot. Howard almost collapsed from hunger at least three times in a row, but he and Randy managed to survive as the class and Khaldum finally arrived at an area with lots of abandon and ruined buildings, resembling a lot like ancient temples, a huge pyramid on the left side of the ruined buildings and a small lake with few trees growing within the area.

"This is the once-called Aziza **(1)**, the City of the Dead." Khaldum explained to the class. "An ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. This is where we'll be looking for mummy remains for a couple of days. Or _more._"

"I think Khaldum's getting creepier every time he talks." Howard whispered to Randy.

"You don't think that he's up to something, is he?" Randy questioned his best friend. "As if he's hatching an evil plan or something?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"The Nomicon told me to beware the name that defines immortality. Maybe it's a certain person whose name means immortality, or something else."

"Am I interrupting something?" Khaldum's elderly words spooked the teenage boys who turned around and saw Khaldum standing behind them. "I bet you've got some _funny business _going on here."

"Um, we're not numbskulls, mister." Randy replied nervously.

"Yeah," Howard replied while giving Khaldum a fake smile. "Totally not numbskulls."

"Thank you for telling us what you know about this place, Khaldum," Mrs. Driscoll spoke to Khaldum. "I'm sure we'll be able to find mummy remains in no time. First by going inside the pyramid."

"_I just hope my uncle's there." _Jerry spoke through Mrs. Driscoll's lip reading skills.

"Oh, but you'll need protection." Khaldum warned Mrs. Driscoll. "There might be evil curses lying inside the pyramid and the temples. I'll send some of my men to assist your students so that they won't get lost, or get cursed."

"Hmm, a good idea." Mrs. Driscoll replied as she faced her students. "Okay class. Khaldum and his men will assist you when going inside the pyramid. Remember; be on your best behaviors."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, McFist and Viceroy are also traveling in the desert, following the trail of the ninja, with some of their robo-apes following them in case the men got themselves in danger. Instead of walking like a lost soldier, McFist and Viceroy traveled on a jeep, suitable to drive in the desert. The journey makes them feel like Lawrence of Arabia, a British soldier who traveled in the desert a long time ago.

"What if we're too late to warn him, Viceroy?" McFist asked Viceroy. "What if the Sutekh Brotherhood got him before we could warn him?"

"I doubt that the Sutekh Brotherhood would capture the ninja before we had the chance to warn him, sir." Viceroy replied. "And besides, the _readers _would want us to warn the ninja before the Sutekh Brotherhood capture him, to make the story more interesting."

"Thank you readers for making it happen." McFist broke the fourth wall as he and Viceroy continue on riding in the desert.

()()()()()

The inside of the pyramid was dark and creepy for most of the students. The walls were old, ancient and probably ruined for centuries, some covered in cobwebs, and some of the chambers were given light by torches to keep the feeling of the pyramid alive for centuries in case someone came by to look at the tomb's amazement.

The students were divided into small groups or pair of twos, each being supervised by one of Khaldum's men. Randy and Howard are paired up on their own, both refusing to join Bucky and Flute Girl due to their thoughts on the two boys being numbskulls. However, the boys were supervised by one of Khaldum's men – Gahiji.

As Randy, Howard and Gahiji explore the pyramid on their own to look for mummies, the three males spotted a sarcophagus, dangled with rusty chains, thought they don't look too rusty as if it was lasted for decades. Nope, those chains look like they've lasted for a year or so.

"Do you think the cursed mummy trapped a treasure hunter in there and left him to die?" Howard whispered to Randy.

"Only one way to find out." Randy replied as he removes the chains from the sarcophagus and opens the lid slowly to let green clouds blow free.

Once the clouds clear, Randy, Howard and Gahiji look inside. Inside the sarcophagus was a British man who wore a white T-shirt, brown cargo shorts, a green vest and golden sandals. He has long brown hair, tied in a ponytail and his skin became as pale as a skeleton, almost like Jerry Driscoll. His body, by god his body, was nothing but skin and bones. It looks like he had lost some weight while being trapped in the sarcophagus. The males could tell that the victim used to be as fat as a pig. But now, he's as skinny as Jerry's skeleton. **(2)**

"Wow," Howard spoke. "That dude's got nothing to eat for like weeks."

"And that stone coffin doesn't have any holes for him to breathe through." Randy added while poking the victim's dead skin. "He's as good as dead, Howard."

"Yep. May he rest in peace and let his spirit fly free." Howard and Randy did a salute. "And let's have a moment of silence for this poor, unfortunate soul."

After ten long seconds, Howard farted, causing both Randy and Howard to laugh, annoying Gahiji in the process. Desperate to get away from the 9th graders' immaturity for one second, Gahiji saw an opened chamber at his right and took this opportunity to go inside the chamber, but not before pulling out his walkie-talkie.

**Sir, **Gahiji called. **Can you hear me?**

**What seems to be the problem, Gahiji? **Khaldum's voice was heard from the other end. **I'm very busy here and I won't have you incompetent fools waste my time!**

**Are you sure that the raven-haired kid is the current ninja?**

**Yes. You've got a problem with it?**

**Yes, sir. It seems that he and his friend are … immature.**

**Immature? **Khaldum questioned Gahiji's respond.

**Yes. **Gahiji replied. **I doubt that the ninja would be immature. He laughed at his friend's recent fart joke****.**

**Don't get too judgmental on the boys, Gahiji. Boys will be boys. They're not always perfect.**

**I understand sir.**

**Good. Anything else that you want to add before you waste my time any longer?**

**Yes. Did anyone of our members found the Book of the Dead yet?**

**No, Gahiji. They have not yet found the book. It'll take some time for them to retrieve it from its prison.**

**Better hurry. The eclipse is coming very soon, and I don't know how we're going to get the raven-haired kid to turn into the ninja, use the Sapphire Ankh again and lure him into a trap before then.**

**Do not worry my loyal companion. I'll deal with the situation, sooner or later. That is all.**

Gahiji turns off his walkie-talkie and went back to Randy and Howard, continuing on with their search for the remains of mummies.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Khaldum is in an ancient burial chamber, wearing a dark, hooded robe with the Eye of Ra on it, looking at the hieroglyphics, ones with the ninja and the Sapphire Ankh on it. As his demonic eyes scan the hieroglyphics, someone, who wore a similar dark hooded robe, approaches. Unlike Khaldum and Gahiji, this person is different than the both of them. In fact this person is a female who looked quite young and attractive.

"What do you want, Astarte **(3)**?" Khaldum spoke to the hooded woman.

"Forgive me for trespassing, my lord." Astarte explained. "It seems that my little group has managed to retrieve the lost Book of the Dead from its prison."

True to her words, Astarte shows Khaldum a black book – the ancient Book of the Dead.

"Excellent work, Astarte," Khaldum said to Astarte, placing his elderly hand on the woman's curvy shoulders. "You have done your task. Now all we need to do is lure the ninja into a trap."

"But how?"

"Leave all of that to me."

()()()()()

"Hmm, according to the tracking device, the ninja is inside the pyramid." Viceroy told McFist when they first came to a stop at Aziza, the City of the Dead.

"Are you sure?" McFist asked. "Couldn't he be outside, guarding the innocent children?"

"He could, but then it'll get boring for him."

"Good point. Let's get going before the Sutekh Brotherhood got to the ninja before we can warn him about them."

And with that, McFist, Viceroy and a few robo-apes enter the pyramid.

* * *

**(1) Azizi means precious in Egyptian**

**(2) That happened in "Curse of the Mummy" and has ever since been mentioned and used in other stories. Although the victim's name is Howard, I feel that I left him unnamed in this fanfic**

**(3) Astarte is the wife of Seth in Egyptian history.**


	8. Gahiji's True Colors (and Demise)

Several minutes later, Randy, Howard and Gahiji walked and walked to find more mummy remains, but suddenly, Howard accidentally activates a booby trap which opens the pit and all three males fell in. During the fall, we could hear screams, two normally males and one strangely high-pitched male. Soon, Randy, Howard and Gahiji landed on something that almost felt like … a pile of coins. Unfortunately for the three males, they can't see anything in the dark, let alone have no sense of where they really are.

"Now whatever you do," Gahiji warned Randy and Howard. "Don't touch anything."

The teenagers obeyed, but Howard felt a brick touching his butt. In fact, the brick was slightly loose. Frustrated for having the loose brick touch his butt, Howard removes the loose brick and sets it aside. Then, he farted.

"Man that feels better." Howard said in relief.

As soon as the loose brick was removed, a ray of blue light shines on a golden glass which then reflects to the other golden glass and so on and so on. A few seconds later, the darkness became bright with every shades of yellow. The males are in a huge room full of exotic and ancient treasures, buried and sealed in the pyramid a long time ago.

"Howard," Randy spoke softly. "We're in the treasure room."

"And Mrs. Driscoll thought we'd be _numbskulls_ to find it." Howard replied. "And it's all _ours_!"

"Um, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Randy points at a skeleton that is lying on the ground, presumably eaten alive by scarabs. He wore a treasure hunter outfit and wore glasses. **(1)**

"Oooh," Howard took a good look at the skeleton. "Another poor, unfortunate soul, eh?"

"Yep. Another poor, unfortunate soul." Randy replied.

"Say. Another moment of silence for the poor dude?" Howard suggested.

"No." Gahiji told Randy and Howard. "No more moments of silence. I don't want you to end up farting again and act like immature brats. Is that understood?"

"Crystal." Randy replied. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

_That you shall be soon enough. _Gahiji thought evilly. _Soon you will cross your heart and hope to die._

()()()()()

Meanwhile, McFist, Viceroy and the robo-apes follow the ninja's trail while inside the pyramid. As they walk, the tracking device lead them to the opened pit, its signal beeping faster and tirelessly, almost ready to have a cardiac arrest.

"Couldn't we go around the pit and go straight ahead?" McFist suggested to Viceroy.

"We could do that," Viceroy replied. "But the tracking device is beeping faster and it indicates that the ninja went _inside _the pit."

"We can't go in there, Viceroy. It'll ruin my suit, and Marci won't like it one bit when we get back home. She spent _hours _making the suit perfect."

"Perhaps we could send a few robo-apes to go in there and bring the ninja to us, so that we can warn him about the Sutekh Brotherhood."

"Hmm. A good idea Viceroy, but don't let them kill the ninja on this. We need to warn the ninja, _ALIVE!_"

"Robo-apes!" Viceroy commanded the robo-apes. "Go inside the pit and bring back the ninja, alive!"

"It shall be done." Said one of the robo-apes as three robo-apes went inside the pit to collect the ninja.

()()()()()

While Randy, Howard and Gahiji look at the treasures, three robo-apes fell out from the pit and landed on a pile of coins, with a big splash. Though Gahiji didn't notice, Randy and Howard do notice.

"Keep Gahiji busy," Randy told Howard as he pulls out the ninja mask. "It's ninja time."

"Lame." Howard said as Randy transforms into the ninja and proceeds to attack the three robo-apes.

"Now hold on just a minute," one of the robo-apes said to the ninja. "We didn't come here to fight."

"Oh really?" the ninja grew suspicious. "Enlighten me."

"We came here to take you back to the upper floor. McFist only wanted to talk to you."

"What if I refuse?"

"That you don't want to do. You're going to put yourself in grave danger if you refuse McFist's offer. Trust me."

The ninja thinks for a moment. What if McFist is luring him into a trap? Or what if McFist is telling the truth? Either way, the ninja couldn't decide what to do in this dilemma.

"I'll go." The ninja spoke again to one of the robo-apes. "But _only _if you're telling the truth."

As the ninja follows the robo-apes back to the upper part of the pyramid, one of the robo-apes got his metal head hit by a brick. He fell down, short-circuited in the process.

"What the juice?" the ninja spoke, looking surprised. "Howard, I know what I'm doing!"

But much to the ninja's shock, Howard is being held hostage by no other that Gahiji. Okay, what the juice is going on here?

"Help me, ninja." Howard cried.

"Howard!" the ninja cried as he tries to reach to his best friend before Gahiji pulls out a gun and aims it directly at the ninja.

"Nobody move!" Gahiji yelled with his gun still pointing at the ninja then drifting continuously at the remaining robo-apes. "You two! Step away from the ninja."

"Do we have to?" one of the robo-apes asked. "We don't take orders from anyone other than –"

"NOW!"

The robo-apes sighed as they slowly back away from the ninja.

"As for you, _ninja,_" Gahiji spoke again to the ninja. "You and I are going to have a little walk in the pyramid."

"What makes you think I want to?" the ninja replied, not bothering to trust Gahiji.

"You don't have a choice, ninja. I've captured your chubby friend."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"This." Gahiji pulls the lever that was located beside him and out opens a pit in front of him. Then he drops Howard deep inside.

"Thanks a lot, ninja!" Howard's voice was heard deep below the surface. "You owe me big time!"

"Where does the pit lead Howard to?" the ninja asked.

"Oh, this pit takes him to a simple, small dungeon where he'll remain there for all eternity unless you do what I tell you to do."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I'll just have to feed your friend to the crocodiles."

The ninja thought for a moment. He can't force himself to do what Gahiji wants him to do, let alone putting Howard's life in danger. He had learned something from the Nomicon once,

"_**A ninja must never endanger the innocent, but he must always defend the defenseless."**_

And yet he remembers the Nomicon's warning last night,

"_**Beware the name that defines immortality."**_

"Say, Gahiji," the ninja spoke to Gahiji again. "What does your name mean, anyway?"

"My name?" Gahiji replied. "It means hunter in Egyptian. Why did you ask?"

"Oh nothing, really. I was only curious. I mean, your name _does _sound Egyptian to me."

"Hmm. I like that complement. Now, about my offer?"

"Your offer? Why I – I, I'll … NINJA SAPPHIRE ANKH!"

The ninja pulls out the Sapphire Ankh and within seconds, puts on the necklace and shoots out a baby-blue beam at Gahiji, knocking him out cold in the process. With Gahiji knocked out cold, the robo-apes managed to seize Gahiji and tie him up while the ninja went down the pit to find Howard.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Howard sat in a corner of his prison – a small room with slimes on the walls and the floor covered in nothing but straws and skeleton bones. The door seems locked, preventing him from escaping. Above him, a hole stays open up on the ceiling, the hole that Howard went out from.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

Howard took a good look and saw the ninja, in the flesh. What's new is that the ninja is wearing the Sapphire Ankh around his neck.

"Ninja," Howard cried. "What took you so long?"

"I had to distract Gahiji long enough for me to grab the ankh." The ninja explained. "Don't worry about him though. McFist's robo-apes got him trapped."

"Nice. _NOW HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?"_

"By going back to where we were before Gahiji made that ambush." The ninja points at the hole in the ceiling.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Howard asked.

"By this."

The ninja grabs Howard and jumps up to the hole and continues on jumping until they are back in the treasure room, the robo-apes guarding the tied-up Gahiji.

"Alright, robo-apes." The ninja spoke again. "I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of right now."

As the robo-apes escort the ninja and Howard out of the treasure room, they were secretly being watched over by no other than Khaldum who had witnessed to whole thing. The ninja had used the Sapphire Ankh again. But the elderly man didn't have the perfect plan to lure the ninja into a trap at that time. The eclipse is coming fast and if he doesn't get the ninja and the ankh soon, his plans would be ruined and he would have to wait for another eclipse to do the ritual.

He must wait for the ninja to be left alone, without changing back into a normal teenager. Once the ninja is alone, should Khaldum be ready to lure the ninja into a trap before the eclipse.

* * *

**(1) that happened at the very end of _"The Mummy" _a fanfic, not a movie. The victim of this was Arnold, one of Dr. Ivan's men.**


	9. McFist's Message (Sort Of)

McFist and Viceroy sat on a few bricks lying on the stone floor, waiting for the robo-apes to come back with the ninja. While waiting, the men began to think that once the ninja shows up, he would attack first and ask questions later. As they wait, they spot two robo-apes coming out of the hole on the floor, with the ninja and Howard following them in the process. What's new for McFist is that the ninja didn't prepare to attack the robo-apes. Instead, he stayed cool.

"McFist," the ninja spoke, not trying to sound irritated. "Is there something that you want to talk about?"

"Actually there is," McFist replied. "In fact, this is really urgent for you to hear this right now, before it's too late."

"An evil group of priests known as the Sutekh Brotherhood are out to get you and the Sapphire Ankh." Viceroy told the ninja.

"Are you saying that the ninja is in danger?" Howard asked Viceroy. "But he's got the Sapphire Ankh at his side. Nothing can put him in danger as long as he wears it."

"Oh really?" McFist questioned Howard. "Hear this. The Sutekh Brotherhood takes things very serious, and they don't walk out from their massive plan that they're going to do during the eclipse."

"And what plan is that?"

"They're going to perform a forbidden ritual. They're going to need the ninja and the ankh to complete the ritual. And what better way for them to do it than capture the ninja and use him as a sacrifice?"

"He has a point there, Howard," the ninja told Howard.

"And this is where things looks urgent and important for you to hear this," McFist told the ninja. "The Sutekh Brotherhood are going to capture you while you still wear the ankh, mummify you, kill you and then the leader is going to use a spell that will allow his soul to enter your body."

"Aw shnasty!" the ninja said with a disgusted look on his face, upon hearing what McFist had to say to him. "Is he really going to do that on me?"

"That's his plan, and I'm sorry that you have to hear that. Especially the killing part."

"So how do we defeat the Sutekh Brotherhood?" Howard asked, fearing for the ninja's life.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Viceroy replied.

"_YOU HAVE NO IDEA ON HOW TO DEFEAT THOSE GUYS!?"_

"Honestly, we don't." McFist replied. "It's like they're immortal or something."

"Man, this is wonk."

"Not as wonk as having Mrs. Driscoll finding out that we're lost in the pyramid, without Gahiji, that traitor." The ninja panicked. "Now she'll think that we're numbskulls."

"Aw man, I totally forgot about it." Howard panicked as well. "Now she'll separate us and assign us to different groups."

"Are we interrupting or something?" McFist cleared his throat which caught Howard and the ninja's attention.

"No." Howard replied.

"If you really want to avoid the trouble that your teacher is going to give to you for being a numbskull, perhaps we can work things out in secret."

"I'm listening."

"When is the teacher going to do the roll call to see if all of your classmates are present and accounted for?"

"In one hour if we don't get our _butts_ out of the pyramid."

"Then what happens after that?"

"We go back to Pyro Suite to get some rest and then come back here tomorrow. Why?"

"I think we can do this in secret after all."

"And how do you suppose we do that, sir?" Viceroy asked.

"When the ninja's friend goes back to Pyro Suite with his class, we'll be there waiting for him and the ninja and we'll meet in our assigned room, room 404 to continue on with this."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. We'll be there." the ninja spoke as he pulls out a smoke bomb. "SMOKE BOMB!"

As soon as the ninja disappears into thin air, Howard gives McFist and Viceroy a nervous look before departing.

"Don't forget our meeting tonight!" McFist shouted as Howard departs to find his way out of the pyramid.

"Do you think the ninja will come?" Viceroy asked McFist.

"It's either that, or he'll lose his own life to the Sutekh Brotherhood."

"Good point, sir. Good point."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Howard came running out of the pyramid and what's weird about it is that Randy was standing at the doorway, as the sun sets over the horizon.

"Couldn't you just wait for me so that we can get out of the pyramid together?" Howard asked, panting in the process.

"I could, but I needed to take off the mask without letting McFist and Viceroy witnessing it." Randy explained.

"I know that. By the way, we're meeting them in room 404 tonight."

"Got it."

So Randy and Howard walk to where their classmates are, only for Mrs. Driscoll and Khaldum to grow a little suspicious on the two teenagers.

"Where's Gahiji?" Khaldum asked.

"I think he's dead." Howard lied. "He got eaten alive by the scarabs in the treasure room."

"Treasure room?" Mrs. Driscoll asked.

"Thanks a lot, Howard," Randy whispered in Howard's ear. "Now she'll think that we're numbskulls _for sure_."

"You two were in the treasure room when Gahiji was killed by the scarabs?" Mrs. Driscoll questioned Randy and Howard.

"Yes." Randy replied nervously. "And I swear we didn't bother to take any of those treasures that we saw."

"I hope not. Otherwise you two would be _numbskulls_ if you did that sort of thing. On the other hand, I'm glad you two were okay."

"So how did you find the sacred chamber known as the treasure room?" Julian asked Howard as the class departs back to Pyro Suite to call it a night.

"Well, it was a long and brucesome story," Howard replied.

()()()()()

Back in the treasure room, Gahiji is struggling to get free from his bounds when Astarte approaches him. Instead of wearing a dark, hooded robe, she wore a white blouse, green dress pants and a pair of bronze slippers. Her face was also revealed for the first time as she has short, silky black hair, complete with a bob hairstyle. Her skin is tanned and her eyes were glazing hazel. And her lips were bloody red, almost as if her lips were bleeding madly.

"I see that the ninja had outsmarted you with his clever tricks up on his sleeves." Astarte spoke with an Eastern European accent.

"He's one clever ninja, Astarte." Gahiji replied, still struggling through his bounds. "But he won't be clever for long."

"And how long is _that_?"

"Not long before the eclipse starts. _NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!_"

Astarte sighs as she bends down and unties Gahiji.

"I hope our boss can capture the ninja better than you can." Astarte spoke again. "You were no match for the ninja's cleverness after all."

"As if he's starting to grow suspicious about us." Gahiji replied, now aware of the situation they are in. "What if he somehow knew about our past, and what we're going to do to him?"

"I doubt that he knows a thing or two about us, and our plan. As soon as our boss can come up with a clever plan to trap to ninja, the ninja will suspect nothing."

"Let's get out of here. That skeleton over there gives me the creeps."

()()()()()

Several trips across the desert and checking back into Pyro Suite later, Howard and Randy are back in their rooms. Howard opens the door a little to make sure no one is in sight as Randy transforms into the ninja, placing the Nomicon in his suit and wearing the Sapphire Ankh in the process.

"Is it clear?" the ninja asked Howard.

"All clear, bro." Howard replied as he makes a fart. "Nothing but hotel food gas coming out from my butt."

"Shnasty!" the ninja felt disgusted. "Not cool, Howard. Not cool."

"Lighten up, bro. It was only a little fart joke."

"Yeah, but I'll admit that was immature."

"Man, you sounded just like Gahiji back in the treasure room."

"Never mind that. We need to go to room 404 to meet McFist and Viceroy and figure out what to do with the Sutekh Brotherhood, before it's too late."

"Good point."

"I just hope no one sees us. Things will get wonky if we're spotted."

So the ninja and Howard walked out of the door and make their way to room 404 – the room of McFist and Viceroy.


	10. Be Prepared

Howard and the ninja stood at the door of room 404, chromed in bloody red. Each of them shared a nervous look.

"What if this was a trap set up by McFist and Viceroy?" Howard questioned the ninja.

"This isn't a trap, Howard." The ninja replied as he knocks at the door. "Trust me."

As soon as the ninja knocks on the door, the door opens to reveal Viceroy.

"We're here to continue on with our conversation." the ninja spoke to Viceroy.

All Viceroy could do is let Howard and the ninja inside. Once inside, Viceroy took a peek outside, making sure no one is in sight, or else their secret meeting will be blown. But little did he know is that someone, hiding behind the plants, is spying on him. As soon as room 404's door was closed, the sneaky spy tip-toed towards the door and pressed his left ear on the door, softly and quietly, as he listens to the meeting behind the door.

"So what's the juice?" the ninja asked.

"I think we may have found a way to stop the Sutekh Brotherhood." Viceroy spoke while carrying a few papers. "According to these results, the only way to defeat the Sutekh Brotherhood is if we gain the possession of one thing, and one thing only."

"And what's that?" Howard asked.

"The golden Book of Amun-Ra."

"Okay, what's does the Book of Amun-Ra do?" the ninja asked.

"While the Book of the Dead is capable of bringing a soul back to life, the Book of Amun-Ra is capable of taking a soul away from his body, and killing him in the process."

"So how do we get it?" McFist asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. The last time the book was discovered was last year, but rumors were told that it's been lost in the ruins during an earthquake or something."

"The same way the Book of the Dead went missing." McFist added. "Without the Book of the Dead, I guess the Sutekh Brotherhood won't be able to do their forbidden ritual after all."

"Well that's good news." Howard said in relief.

"But they could've found it while the class were busy looking for mummy remains." the ninja noted. "They might've got their hands on the Book of the Dead by now."

"That's bad." McFist spoke. "You and I are going to have to form a truce from now on."

"Okay, but what if you're planning to stab me by the back?" the ninja asked, looking rather suspicious.

"And have you got killed by the Sutekh Brotherhood? I don't think so."

McFist lends the ninja his left hand.

"Truce?" McFist asked complete with puppy-dog eyes.

The ninja sighs as he shakes McFist's hand.

"Truce." the ninja replied.

"And to sum it all up," Viceroy spoke as the music plays.

"What the juice?" the ninja asked. "Are you singing?"

_**Viceroy: **__And now the days grow short  
As we faced something more sinister  
And now we think that me must and should  
Help each other out  
We'll destroy the Sutekh Brotherhood  
The fate of the world lies within our hands  
As we all know it_

_**McFist: **__It was a mess of good years_

"Shnasty." Howard spoke quietly, not wanting Viceroy and McFist to hear it, then looks at the window.

Night. The moon shines at the hotel's sandy walls.

"Aw man, it's getting late." Howard cried as he grabs the ninja's hand and walks towards the door. "We better get going before Mrs. Driscoll finds out that we left our room."

"What about the Book of Amun-Ra?" the ninja asked.

"Don't worry about it, ninja." McFist replied as Howard and the ninja walked out of the door. "We got it covered."

As soon as Howard and the ninja were out of the room, McFist looks at Viceroy.

"Do we?"

"I'm not sure." Viceroy replied. "We'll just have to wait till tomorrow."

()()()()()

Howard and the ninja hurried back to room 217, only for them to witness Mrs. Driscoll and Jerry walking up to their room to tell them to call it a night.

"Aw man, this is wonk." Howard panicked. "Mrs. Driscoll is coming and she'll see us outside. What do we do?"

The ninja looks around and spots an air vent on his left.

"I think we can get to our room by going through that air vent." The ninja suggested.

"Are you sure? My butt's kinda big and I don't think I'll be able to fit in there."

"Trust me, Howard. We'll fit in there."

The ninja pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it at the floor.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

()()()()()

"Boys, are you in here?" Mrs. Driscoll asked as she taps at the door. "It's time to call it a night."

"_Or you'll be in hot water if you don't answer the door." _Jerry replied through Mrs. Driscoll's lip reading skills.

Just then, the door opens to reveal Randy and Howard.

"Oh, Mrs. Driscoll," Howard said in relief. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"I just came here to tell you and Randy that it's time to call it a night." Mrs. Driscoll replied. "Better get some rest as of now."

"_We can't have you two slowing us down tomorrow." _Jerry warned Howard and Randy. _"__Or else you'll be skin and bones like me."_

"We'll remember that," Randy spoke as Mrs. Driscoll and Jerry leave, with Howard closing the door behind them.

"Well, Cunningham. It's time to call it a night." Howard said to Randy as he yawns and got in bed. "All that sneaking to McFist's room made me tired."

"Speaking of McFist, I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Randy replied. "I just hope he doesn't break our truce."

"Don't worry, Cunningham. We never saw him cross his fingers behind his back anyway. I know we can trust him."

"I hope so."

Randy went to bed and turn off the lights as he and Howard drifted to the land of dreams.

()()()()()

Khaldum eyed the Book of the Dead with evil eyes while inside the burial chamber, dark with dim green fire lighting all over the place. The ritual is near complete. All he needs to do now is get the ninja and the Sapphire Ankh and soon, shall his plan be in session. While eying the book, he didn't notice Gahiji and Astarte entering the chamber, both wearing their robes.

"I thought you were eaten by scarabs, Gahiji." Khaldum spoke to Gahiji, not bothering to turn around. "So I'm guessing that the chubby teen known as Howard Wienerman lied to me, is that it?"

"His ninja friend is clever," Gahiji replied. "He tricked me."

"I know. I was there."

"You were?" Astarte questioned.

"_YES I WAS, YOU FOOLS!"_

"Sheesh, don't get too excited, sir."

"I know. I'm just frustrated that our plan isn't going in progress."

Just then, someone came into the chamber, also wearing a dark, hooded robe. Except this one is tall and very skinny and is male.

"Anything you need to tell me, Chisisi** (1)**?" Khaldum asked.

"I've just got words that the ninja and his friends are going to destroy us with the Book of Amun-Ra." Chisisi answered as he chuckles. "Too bad they don't have it with them."

"Hmmm, that is slightly interesting ... and a major threat to us all."

"What else?" Astarte asked.

"The ninja's friends are going to find the book sooner or later. If they do that, then we'll be goners for sure."

"I never thought this would come to this." Khaldum spoke calmly. "The ninja's friends are protecting him, keeping him away from the likes of us. We must be prepared for this moment, before the eclipse starts."

"And how do we do that, sir?" Gahiji asked. "Kidnap Howard and use him as bait to lure the ninja into a trap?"

"Precisely."

_**Khaldum: **__I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a scorpion's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride_

_It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking power and successions_

Khaldum witnessed Chisisi laughing.

_**Khaldum: **__Even you can't be caught unawares!_

"Yikes!" Chisisi cried.

_**Khaldum: **__So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer _

_**Astarte: **__But where do we feature?_

_**Khaldum: **__Just listen to teacher_

_I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last we are given our dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared! _

"Oh we'll be prepared!" Gahiji cried evilly. "To do our forbidden ritual during the eclipse."

"The ritual is near complete," Khaldum replied. "As soon as we get the ninja and the Sapphire Ankh, we shall finally rule the world and bring Egypt back to its former glory! _NOTHING SHALL STAND IN OUR WAY OF TRIUMPH!_"

"Yeah!" Gahiji, Astarte and Chisisi cried. "Long live the Sutekh Brotherhood!"

"_Long live the Sutekh Brotherhood!"_ echoed an army of dark, hooded people. "_Long live the Sutekh Brotherhood!"_

_**Members: **__It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a leader who'll be all-time adored._

_**Khaldum: **__Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is _

_YOU WON'T GET POWER WITHOUT ME!_

_So prepare for the coup of the century __  
__(__**Members: **__Oooh!)_

_Be prepared for the shnastiest scam __**  
**__**(Members: **__Oooh ... La! La! La!)_

_Meticulous planning __  
__**(Members: **__We'll have power!)_

_Tenacity spanning __**  
**__**(Members: **__Lots of power!)_

_Decades of denial __  
__**(Members: **__We repeat!)_

_Is simply why I'll __  
__**(Members: **__Endless power!)_

_Be leader undisputed __  
__**(Members: **__Aaaaaaah ...)_

_Respected, saluted __  
__**(Members: ... **__aaaaaaah ...)_

_And seen for the wonder I am __  
__**(Members: ... **__aaaaaaah!)_

_Yes, my wrath and ambitions are bared __  
__**(Members: **__Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)_

_Be prepared!_

_**Members: **__Yes, our wraths and ambitions are bared_

_**Khaldum: **__Be prepared!_

* * *

**(1) Chisisi means secret in Egyptian**

**Wouldn't it be cool that if this was a real episode, should Khaldum be voiced by Jim Cummings?**


	11. It's A Trap, You Numbskulls!

Another day had come as Mrs. Driscoll's class went back to Aziza, the City of the Dead to look for more mummy remains with the help of Khaldum's group of treasure hunters. The students went into the pyramids and tombs again. Randy and Howard were this time, being supervised by Astarte, who can't trust Gahiji to supervise them again, after what had happened yesterday at the treasure room. Astarte had decided to pretend to be unaware of the situation that Randy and Howard are up against and not blow her cover whenever the ninja appears.

Meanwhile at the other side of the pyramid, McFist and Viceroy are looking for the Book of Amun-Ra through the ruins, with the robo-apes helping them. The ruins are a mess with collapsed pillars and stones all around them, in a messy state. How will they ever find the Book of Amun-Ra to defeat the Sutekh Brotherhood?

As they search high and low, they didn't notice a woman approaching them. She had long, wavy red hair and has pretty teal eyes. She wore a white with bits of gold and red dress shirt, black tights, brown leather boots and a golden hairband which keeps her hair from covering her eyes and face. **(1) **She made a whistling sound which attracts the attention of McFist and Viceroy.

"Uh … can I help you, m'am?" Viceroy asked the woman, trying to keep his cool.

"I was wondering what you and your friend are up to down here?" the woman asked. "Was it really necessary?"

"Why this is necessary, miss…" McFist answered, but it lost at what he should call the woman.

"Miss Priscella Pyro, former high priestess of Egypt, and current scientist." **(2)**

"High priestess?" Viceroy grew a little suspicious of Priscella. "Were you once named Pyrota?"

"Why yes, I was once named Pyrota. But that was in the past when I was once evil." Priscella replied.

"What happened?" McFist asked.

"Well, as I was brought back to life for the second time, I fed myself with evil and revenge and teamed up with Dr. Acer to bring Kyto back to life and take over the world, which is only temporary as I experience something that I have not experienced for the first time in my life – love and kindness. So after a little talk with a certain daredevil and a lonely American teen girl, I betrayed Dr. Acer and Kyto and for the first time in my life, I saved the world from Dr. Acer and Kyto. Ever since then, I've decided to give up my life as a high priestess and move on as a new woman. And here I am."

"Wow." McFist awed Priscella's story. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. What do you think Viceroy?"

"I couldn't agree more, sir." Viceroy blows a tissue. "I couldn't agree more."

"So what brings you two down here?" Priscella asked.

"We're looking for the Book of Amun-Ra," McFist replied. "Not to take over the world though, but to help a friend defeat his biggest foe yet. But we can't find it with all the mess lying around."

"Perhaps I can help."

Priscella starts walking with McFist and Viceroy following her where Priscella escorts the men to a hidden chamber, dark and abandoned with a stone box located at its center. Priscella opens the lid and sets it aside as McFist and Viceroy exchanged looks. Then, then saw Priscella pulling out something gold from the box – the Book of Amun-Ra.

"Use it in good hands," Priscella told McFist as she gives him the Book of Amun-Ra. "Don't try to misuse it for pleasure."

"That I'll keep in mind." McFist replied as he and Viceroy were about to depart. "Are you coming?"

"Nah, I've got plans to do around here. Perhaps we can see each other again, sometime."

Then McFist and Viceroy left, hoping to go back to Howard and the ninja to tell them the good news.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Randy, Howard and Astarte continue on exploring the pyramid until Astarte accidentally activates a trap which caused the tiles from ahead to crumble down below until about 1000 of them formed what seems to be a secret stairway to parts unknown.

"Dear me," Astarte said while trying to sound ditzy and naïve. "I must've activated a booby trap by mistake."

"Ha-ha, you said _booby,_" Howard laughed.

"Oh, don't act immature," Astarte spoke with disgust. "It's only a little slang word."

"Now what?" Randy asked.

"I think it is best if we follow the stairs and see what lies down there below." Astarte suggested. "Hopefully we would find more mummy remains and inform them to your teacher so that you may get good marks in Science. Is that what you want?"

Randy grew a little suspicious, but gives in as Astarte escorts him and Howard down the staircase. The staircase seems long and endless which were starting to kill Howard's legs, as Astarte lights up a fiery torch to guide Randy and Howard from behind.

"So I've heard that you two have found the treasure room, am I right?" Astarte asked, starting up a conversation.

"Yeah," Randy replied. "But we didn't bother to take them for fear that we'd be numbskulls. Why did you ask?"

"Oh nothing too personal. Gahiji is quite an unreliable reporter who told me that a certain ninja had outsmarted him yesterday in the treasure room. It's a surprise to see how clever the ninja is to mess up Gahiji's idiotic brain."

"I didn't know you'd like the ninja to mess up with Gahiji that much." Howard asked with a surprised look on his face.

"The ninja has brains on his side. Gahiji only has muscles, which makes him a perfect victim for the ninja's clever tricks."

The three continue on walking down the staircase until they have finally reached the bottom. What they saw was a room, once used as an ancient burial chamber, but also used for ancient ceremonial events and performing dark and forbidden rituals deep underground. Just the sight of it made Randy's body shake a little.

"Cunningham, why did your body shake all of a sudden?" Howard asked Randy.

"I don't know." Randy replied. "I think I've got the chills up my spines."

"Don't let it get to you, kid." Astarte spoke to Randy. "It happens to first-timers."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away, kid."

"What does Khaldum's name mean?"

"Honestly I know nothing about Khaldum's name. Sometimes he likes to keep the meaning of his name a secret."

Randy, Howard and Astarte continue on explore the mysterious place. From the corner of an eye, something interesting caught the attention of Howard, and only Howard alone. He sees a doorway to another chamber, something emerald lighting the room. Being just as curious as one treasure hunter, Howard walks into the room on his own to check it out. But when he got there he soon realized that the emerald lightning was actually a giant snake sitting in the room. On top of its slimy head perched a person, who wore a dark, hooded robe with the Eye of Ra on it, his face covered completely. The snake hisses, loud enough for Howard to make a silent fart. The snake hisses again, grabs Howard with its tail and lifts him high in the air.

"Help!" Howard cried which caught Randy's attention. "I've been bro-napped!"

"Hang tight, Howard! I'll get help!" Randy yelled as he runs off to hide behind a rock, far from Astarte's sight, pulls out the ninja mask and transforms into the ninja.

"Hey! Let go of my bro right now!" the ninja yelled at the hooded man as he enters the room. "Or else."

"Or else what, ninja?" The hooded man replied.

"Or else I'll do _this!"_

At an incredible speed, the ninja jumps up and kicks the snake's tail, forcing it to let go of Howard out of pain. With Howard safe, the ninja continues to fight against the snake, but it seems that the snake is more powerful, and stronger than what the ninja thought. His only option left was to use the Sapphire Ankh to defeat the snake.

"NINJA SAPPHIRE ANKH!"

The ninja pulls out the ankh and shoots out a baby-blue beam at the snake, killing it in the process. Now the ninja is left to deal with the hooded man.

"Now don't try to do any harm on me, ninja." The hooded man spoke. "This was only a trial to see your Sapphire Ankh working in good use."

"What do you know about the Sapphire Ankh?" the ninja questioned the hooded man's response.

"Well you can guess that you have crossed paths with one of my men before."

The hooded man takes off his hood to reveal himself as … Khaldum. What the juice is going on here?

"Khaldum?" Howard cried upon seeing what he saw. "You were behind all this?"

"Indeed I was, Wienerman." His elderly fingers snapped which caused the sound to echo around the room as Howard felt someone grabbing him. It was Gahiji, keeping him from escaping.

"Howard!" the ninja cried as he tries to reach his friend, only for him to get surrounded by Astarte and two people who all wore dark, hooded clothes.

"Not you too, Astarte!" Howard cried.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way, kid." Astarte replied to Howard. "But we've got orders here."

"The lady's right," Khaldum replied before making eye contact with the ninja. "Now then, ninja. Let's get down to business."

Khaldum escorts the ninja out of the room and shows him the sacrificial table. On its right was a pool of black and eerie water. On its left was a wooden table. On the wooden table were rolls of bandages.

"What do you want, Khandum?" the ninja asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple, m'boy," Khaldum snapped his fingers as the ninja witness Gahiji pulling out his gun and aims it at Howard's head.

"This is wonk," Howard cried.

"I'm going to give you a simple choice that you must choose, before I lose my patience and have Gahiji blow Wienerman's brains out of his skull." Khaldum warned the ninja.

"Shnasty!" The ninja cried in disgust.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but," Howard spoke to Khaldum while breaking the fourth wall. "There are young readers out there reading this story and I don't think their parents will approve of this!"

"You're right, Wienerman." Khaldum snapped his fingers again as Gahiji puts away his gun and pulls the lever to let a part of the stone floor open to reveal a watery pit full of crocodiles.

"Now that's better." Howard replied.

"Howard, you're putting your life in _more _danger," the ninja told Howard sarcastically.

"Oh … AAH!"

"Now then, ninja. Where was I?" Khaldum said to the ninja again. "Oh yes. We are to perform a forbidden ritual at the start of the eclipse today, and you are the perfect volunteer to help us with the ritual, as long as you are wearing the Sapphire Ankh around your neck."

"Me? Help you perform a forbidden ritual?" The ninja said in shock. "No dice!"

"I was afraid you would say that …" Khaldum snapped his fingers and the ninja witnessed Gahiji pushing Howard near the edge of the crocodile pit.

"Howard!" the ninja cried.

"Now I'm sure you wouldn't want your friend to end up becoming a meal fit for the crocodiles." Khaldum spoke calmly to the ninja. "I'm offering you a second chance, ninja. Help us or Wienerman is _chowed down_ for dinner."

"Don't do it, ninja!" Howard cried. "This isn't worth it!"

The ninja gazed at Howard; he knew what the Nomicon had told him,

"_**A ninja must never endanger the innocent, but he must always defend the defenseless."**_

Unfortunately, those were one of the times when the ninja must risk _his _own life to save the innocent and defend the defenseless.

"Fine." The ninja told Khaldum, grunting in defeat. "I'll help you perform the ritual. For Howard."

"Ninja, you numbskull." Howard told the ninja with an annoyed look. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"I'm only doing it to save your butt." The ninja replied. "If I have refused instead, you'd be crocodile chow by now."

"The ninja's got a point there." Gahiji said to Howard.

"Who asked you for your opinion?" Howard replied to Gahiji. "No wonder you're so stupid, according to Astarte."

"Hey! I could always throw you into the pit, sooner or later, for being a potty-mouth!"

"Well, too bad. The ninja have already accepted Khaldum's offer."

"Well played, Wienerman. Well played."

"_SILENCE!" _Khaldum yelled across the burial chamber. "_I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE OF YOU WASTE VALUABLE TIME! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT FOR 800 YEARS!__"_

"Sheesh," Gahiji cried. "It's no wonder your name means immortal in Egyptian."

This hits the ninja's head. Where has he heard the word _immortal_? Then realization hits him. He remembers the Nomicon's important warning as the Nomicon's graphic arrows point at Khaldum,

"_**Beware the name that defines i**__**mmortality."**_

"So your name means immortal in Egyptian?" the ninja asked Khaldum. "So you're the one the Nomicon told me to stay away."

"My, so you do know about our plan?" Khaldum replied to the ninja. "But I was hoping that you wouldn't know."

"Oh I've just went a few steps ahead of you. And I know you're only desire is to get the Sapphire Ankh."

"That, you are correct, but you didn't know _this,_" Khaldum snaps his fingers as an army of dark, hooded people enter the burial chamber.

"What the juice?"

Khaldum made eye contact with Gahiji who is still holding Howard.

"Take Wienerman to the dungeon, separate him from the ninja." Khaldum ordered Gahiji as he grabs the ninja by the arm. "Make sure he doesn't escape."

Gahiji grins as he takes Howard away from the ninja's sight and tossed him in a mud brick room, bricks lying on the door, some on top of what seems to be a mummified prisoner, who is dead. **(3) **The door was locked tight as Howard crawls into a corner, clutched his knees together and forced himself not to cry, not only because he is locked up in the dungeon, but because his best friend – Randy Cunningham, 9th grade ninja have agreed to participate in the forbidden ritual.

"Ninja, you numbskull," Howard cried softly and quietly. "I swear I'll get out of this dungeon and save you from getting killed and possessed by Khaldum. That I promise"

Then Howard lets out a quiet, squeaky fart.

"I just hope McFist and Viceroy have found the Book of Amun-Ra soon."

* * *

**(1) Priscella Pyro aka. Pyrota, main antagonist in "_The Mummy"_ ****but became a somewhat anti-heroine, semi-villainess in its sequel "_Return of the__ Mummy"_ ****(Still a work-in-progress)**

**(2) That will happen in _"Rerturn of the Mummy" _when Pyrota changes from a secondary antagonist to an anti-heroine.**

**(3) Dr. Ivan's death that Howard saw during his imprisonment. That happens at the end of _"The_ _Mummy_" when he is mummified alive, locked in the same room that Howard is locked in, and is crushed to death by falling stones and pillars**


	12. The Ritual Begins

Khaldum escorts the ninja closer to the sacrificial table as members of the Sutekh Brotherhood come closer to them, surrounding them in a circle. Upon doing so, Khaldum could felt the eclipse coming fast as the ninja could only stand beside the table, hesitated to move.

()()()()()

True to Khaldum's prediction, a moon, despite the daytime, slowly blocks the sun over Aziza, scaring most of Mrs. Driscoll's students as the sky fades to darkness, forming an eclipse.

()()()()()

"The time is near, ninja." Khaldum noted as he pulls out the Book of the Dead from under his robes. "It's best we get this show on the road."

Both Khaldum and the ninja eyed the opening in the ceiling where a light near engulfed the pool. Khaldum knew that the timing to enhance a spell needs to be in perfect order for the ritual to work flawlessly. The ninja then gets onto the sacrificial table and lies down on his back, if that's what he thinks he's doing in a normal sacrificial ceremony. Khaldum snaps his fingers as one of the members kept the ninja pinned down as the other one grabs a roll of bandages and mummify him fully.

"Was this really necessary?" the ninja asked Khaldum, just before his head is now fully wrapped, making him look like a mummy.

"It's to keep you strapped and secure." Khaldum replied.

Then, Khaldum points his elderly finger at the ninja and touched his forehead. For some reason, the ninja starts to feel sleepy as his eyes fluttered and then, loses his consciousness as Khaldum eyed him with an evil smirk formed on his elderly face. The light now then engulfed the ninja's mummified body as Khaldum opens the Book of the Dead. The ritual had just begun.

()()()()()

"I can't see anything in the dark, Viceroy!" McFist shouted as he and Viceroy tried to follow the tracking device with the ninja's blood used to find the ninja.

"Nobody told us that the eclipse is going to happen today at some point." Viceroy replied as he and McFist enter the pyramid, and saw the dim lights of fire for the first time.

"_AAAHH!" _McFist screamed for almost no reason.

"What's wrong?" Viceroy asked. "Was it something I just said?"

"The eclipse! The Sutekh Brotherhood are about to do their ritual right now! We have to find the ninja and get him to safety!"

"Except we have to _find _him before the Sutekh Brotherhood got to him first. We'll follow the tracking device and find the ninja no problem!"

"Hurry! I'm about to fear for his own life! The fate of the world is within his life as we know it!"

McFist and Viceroy followed the ninja's trail in a hurry until they came to a halt upon witnessing a staircase that would lead them to pyramid's bottom.

"The ninja's down there!" Viceroy cried as he and McFist run down the stairs. "I hope we're not too late."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Howard had begun to formulate a plan of escape, in order to save the ninja from the ritual. If he has the brains of a genius, he would find a way to get out of his prison. But he's just not cut off to be a genius. As he sat on the corner, thinking of a way to get out of here, he noticed a stone brick sitting beside him. He looks at the brick, and then lets his eyes look at the door, which turns out to be wooden after all.

Looks like Howard has found a way to escape after all.

()()()()()

The staircase seems endless for McFist and Viceroy, despite running down the steps and by the time they're reached the bottom, they found themselves inside a burial chamber as they witness the members of the Sutekh Brotherhood circling around the sacrificial table, the ninja's mummified body resting on top of its stoned surface.

"Viceroy," McFist told Viceroy. "Call out the robots. This is going to be a very short fight."

**Attention all McFist robots! **Viceroy ordered through his walkie-talkie. **Get your metal gears over here, and take down the enemies, all of them wearing dark, hooded robes! That is all.**

But as soon as Viceroy finished giving his orders, out of nowhere, several linens of bandages wrapped around McFist and Viceroy together, trapping them to a pillar near the pool. From a distance, Astarte chuckles at McFist and Viceroy darkly.

"Do you men really think that we are deaf?"

It was the first time in history that McFist and Viceroy had heard Astarte's voice, and it was like snakes slithering all over their spines – an eerie shiver racing through them.

"We must perform the ritual now!" Khaldum barked at Astarte, before looking at McFist and Viceroy. "Let those incompetent fools witness the destruction."

"Who are you calling us incompetent fools?" McFist yelled at Khaldum. "Viceroy's robots are nothing but incompetent robots doing a competent robot's job anyway!"

"I heard that!" Viceroy cried. "And I don't like it one bit."

"_SILENCE!_" Khaldum yelled. "_I WON'T HAVE ANYONE, INCOMPETENT OR NOT, RUIN THIS RITUAL!"_

No noise was made after Khaldum's tantrum. Khaldum eyed the ninja's mummified body again as the Sapphire Ankh glowed a nightly sapphire.

"Let's see now," Khaldum's eyes were locked on the pages in the Book of the Dead as he looks for a certain spell to complete the ritual and begins to chant, his eyes locked on the ninja's mummified body:

_Transfer my soul into this vessel Let me not have to wrestle Make it easy, make it fine Let his body become mine._

Everyone watched as Khaldum felt his soul escaping from his own body and fly into the ninja's. Khaldum's body fell down as the ninja's body glow a fiery red, dissolving his bounds into nothing. Once Khaldum's soul entered the ninja's body, the Sapphire Ankh glow a nightly sapphire, but instead of its usual calmness, the ankh glowed angrily like a raging monster.

It's ironic that no one noticed a wooden door getting smashed by a simple brick. A pudgy hand went through the hole and twisted the doorknob to let the door open to reveal Howard who had escaped from his prison.

"Don't worry ninja." Howard cried as he ran towards the sacrificial table. "I'm coming!"

But Howard was too late. Khaldum had already taken over the ninja's body as the possessed ninja opens his eyes, both glowing red with evil inside.

"Aw man that's wonk!" Howard cried.

"Yes, yes!" Khaldum roared in victorious while possessing the ninja's body. _"NOW I'VE GAIN POSSESSION OF THE SAPPHIRE ANKH! NOTHNG SHALL STAND IN MY WAY! NOTHING!"_

"I always thought that the sorcerer would act like this, once we help him free from his prison." McFist said to Viceroy.

"But I never thought that we see that kind of action on the ninja." Viceroy replied. "Out of all people, did it _have _to be the ninja?"

"Ninja," Howard cried upon witnessing what just happened. "Why did you have to do this, you numbskull? Why?"


	13. Fight For The Ninja's Body 1

"Ninja," Howard cried as he faced the ninja, now possessed by Khaldum. "Why did you have to do this? Why?"

"The ninja you once knew is _long gone!_" the possessed ninja replied, Khaldum's voice replacing the ninja's own voice. "It's _Khaldum_ now! Master of Immortality!"

"I know you're in there, ninja. You have to fight against Khaldum to get your body back!"

"The ninja cannot hear you, Weinerman! He's as good as dead!"

The possessed ninja uses the Sapphire Ankh and shoots out a darker blue beam at Howard, knocking the fat boy to a pillar.

"You're pathetic," the possessed ninja taunted Howard. "You can't even fight against me, if you _were _a fighter."

"HEY! I don't want to do this to you, ninja." Howard shouted as he gets back up and pumps his fists. "But you've left me no choice."

Howard proceeds to attack the possessed ninja, but every move he makes, the possessed ninja counter attacks them successfully. The battle between two friends, one who is possessed, went nowhere. Every punch has a punch. Every kick has a kick. It's getting nowhere until Howard starts to think about the ninja's weak points. When the possessed ninja makes a punch, Howard drop-kicked the possessed ninja and used the rope that Howard carried with him to tie the possessed ninja up.

McFist and Viceroy cheer, but suddenly remembered that they're still tied up to a pillar. As they struggled through their bounds, an army of robo-apes came marching down the stairs. One of them frees McFist and Viceroy as the other robo-apes got to their positions.

"What are your orders?" the leader of the robo-apes asked McFist and Viceroy.

"Take down the enemies!" McFist yelled. "_NOW!_"

"Only those who wore dark, hooded robes." Viceroy added. "_They're_ the enemies."

"What about the ninja?" the robo-ape asked again. "Should we destroy him too?"

"Forget the ninja!" McFist yelled. "Right now, it's the dark, hooded people that we must eliminate! _NOW GET TO IT!"_

The robo-apes obeyed as they start attacking the Sutekh Brotherhood members. Some punched them, some kicked them, and some hogtied them. The members of the Sutekh Brotherhood do managed to counter attack their opponents. They smashed some of the robo-apes into pieces, some short-circuiting them, and some crushing them to death by rocks and fallen pillars.

"There's too many of them, sir." Viceroy cried to McFist, upon witnessing the fight. "What do we do now?"

"It's time to seek help from one thing." McFist cried as he pulls out a golden book. "Let us seek help from the Book of Amun-Ra!"

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that."

"Well, we almost did."

McFist opens the Book of Amun-Ra and read some spells out loud, in Egyptian. Suddenly, the book began to glow and aimed its golden beams at each member of the Sutekh Brotherhood, except Khaldum who is in the ninja's body.

A lot of glowing gods and ghosts grabbed the souls of the Sutekh Brotherhood and pull each of them away from the bodies. They threw the souls into the pool and caused the bodies of the Sutekh Brotherbood to crumble into dusts. The Sutekh Brotherhood is defeated, but Khaldum wasn't affected due to being inside the ninja's body.

"Why isn't the Book of Amun-Ra taking away Khaldum's soul from the ninja's body? Howard cried as the possessed ninja breaks free from the ropes and pinned Howard to the ground. "He's one of them!"

"There are two souls inside the ninja's body!" answered a female voice from across the room.

Everyone turns around and saw Priscella Pyro. Instead of wearing her casual clothes, she wore a traditional Egyptian gown, complete with golden hand bands and wristbands jewelry on her arms and a golden crown on her head, keeping her hair from covering her eyes and face. Pyrota has returned to continue her duties as the high priestess of Egypt.

"Pyrota?" Viceroy cried, upon seeing the red-haired woman for the first time since the last time she almost took over the world.

"The Book of Amun-Ra cannot take away two souls from one body." Pyrota told Howard as she paralyzed the possessed ninja with her powers. "What if the book took away the wrong soul? Your friend's soul?"

"But I don't want the book to take away my friend's soul." Howard replied. "I want it to take away _Khaldum's_ soul!"

"That cannot be undone, my friend. If the book ends up taking away your friend's soul by mistake, you may never revive your friend again. He'll be in the Afterlife forever."

"But what about his body? We can bring him back to life with the Book of the Dead, right?"

Pyrota shows Howard piles of dust that were once bodies of the Sutekh Brotherhood, when the Book of Amun-Ra did its work.

"I did not expect that to happen." Howard spoke, feeling scared.

"It happened to my ex-lover once, when I brought him back from the dead. **(1)**" Pyrota told Howard.

"When he was brought back from the dead? Wasn't he long gone to dust?"

"No, before he was brought back to life, his body was mummified and preserved for centuries. But after he was brought back to life and the Book of Amun-Ra did its work, well, my ex-lover got affected and his soul was trapped in the Underworld forever, thus his body crumbled to dust, never to be rebirthed again. That will happen to your friend if the book takes away his soul instead of Khaldum's."

"Isn't there another way to get Khaldum's soul out of the ninja's body? Without getting the ninja's soul by mistake?"

"You can never defeat me!" the possessed ninja hissed, still paralyzed. "I have the Sapphire Ankh by my side. There's nothing you can do about it!"

"Actually, there is a way." Pyrota answered Howard's question. "However, it _may _require one thing that must be done."

"And what's that?"

"We'll need to mummify your friend's body, fully, and lock him in a special type of sarcophagus. Once the body is locked inside, I'll use my powers and if it works should Khaldum's soul be dragged out of the body, float his way out of the sarcophagus and be sent to the Underworld for good."

"Are you sure you know which soul you're taking? There are two souls in one body."

"Trust me, kid. I have my experiences as a high priestess back in my days. Go grab me some fresh bandages while I drag the body to the sacrificial table."

Howard did what Pyrota said as Pyrota pins the possessed ninja to the sacrificial table, still paralyzing him. Howard returns and upon Pyrota's command, starts mummifying the possessed ninja, fully and completely. McFist, Viceroy and the robo-apes could only watch.

"What are they doing?" McFist asked Viceroy.

"I have no idea, sir." Viceroy replied. "But I hope this plan of Pyrota's work."

* * *

**(1) Pyrota's ex-lover is Hotep, another main antagonist in _"The Mummy"_ Got killed in the end by the Book of Amun-ra**


	14. Fight For The Ninja's Body 2

Howard was just about finished mummifying the possessed ninja when Pyrota came back with a sarcophagus floating in the air, due to the use of her powers. It's like most common sarcophagus, detailed and elaborate, but unlike most sarcophaguses, this one was chromed silver and black instead of the usual bronze and gold, with the Eye of Ra at each sides of the sarcophagus. It is decorated with nothing but blue stars and red fire. She placed the sarcophagus right in front of the sacrificial table where Howard is just about finished.

"You're done with the wrapping?" Pyrota asked Howard.

"I'm good." Howard replied while carrying the ninja's mummified body to the sarcophagus. "The sooner we get this over with; the better is it to get our ninja back."

But the possessed ninja wouldn't go down without a fight as he struggles through his bounds, trying to break free. The Sapphire Ankh started to glow a little the more the possessed ninja struggles. Pyrota took note of that as she opens the lid.

"Better put the ninja inside quick, before Khaldum's soul starts using the Sapphire Ankh to break free from the bandages." Pyrota warned Howard as Howard quickly puts the mummified ninja inside the sarcophagus and shuts the sarcophagus tight. They could hear Khaldum's cries, insults and muffles from inside the sarcophagus.

Pyrota orders Howard to back away from the sarcophagus as Pyrota does her work.

_Ashes to ashes,  
Spirit to spirit.  
Take Khaldum's soul,  
Banish this evil!  
Once and for all!_

As soon as Pyrota said these words, the sarcophagus starts shaking madly. Everyone in the room could hear Khaldum's cries, muffles and insults as well as _Randy's_ cries as Pyrota continues with her plan. Inside the sarcophagus, the possessed ninja struggles to get himself free from his bounds as he felt pain flowing through his mummified body.

_Inside the body, Randy's soul searches through his own body, looking for Khaldum's soul as the body starts feeling pain, probably from Pyrota's powers. Randy knew that he has to keep away from Pyrota's sources of power; for fear that Pyrota would take him away from his own body instead of Khaldum's soul like she had planned._

"_Where are you, Khaldum?" Randy cried as he floats his way through his own body. "I know you're in there!"_

"_My, didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to disrespect your elders?" Khaldum's elderly voice flies to Randy._

"_You're the only one of the elders that I have my disrespect on." Randy told Khaldum as he pulls out his sword. "It's time I put an end to you and get my body back!"_

"_Do your best, kid." Khaldum replied as he pulls out his own sword. "While I'll try mine."_

_Randy proceeds to attack Khaldum, to fight for the body. But every move Randy makes, Khaldum, despite his age, managed to counter attack them successfully. Randy thought that this fight would be easy due to Khaldum's old age, but 800 years of being an immortal soul had made Khaldum an excellent opponent. No matter how many attacks Randy makes, Khaldum counter attacks them._

"_This is wonk," Randy cried as he studies Khaldum. "There must be a weakness I can use against Khaldum."_

_Just then, red and black beams start firing all over the body. This was Pyrota's sources of power as she is trying to suck out a soul from the body._

"_There's just no room for two souls, m'boy!" Khaldum said as he grabs Randy by the arm and takes him closer to the back and red beams. "One of us must go!"_

"_You're right," Randy said as he takes Khaldum's arm and flip__s him over to the beam. "One of us must go! NINJA WRESTLE FLIP!"_

"_NO!" Kha__ldum cried as the beams capture him, finally. "I must have the body to get the Sapphire Ankh!"_

_Randy could only jump with victory._

"_It's been nice knowing ya!" Randy shouted as Khaldum is taken away from the body._

Outside the body, Pyrota starts feeling weak as Khaldum's soul is finally out of the ninja's body. Unfortunately for her, instead of Khaldum's soul going to the pool like planned, Khaldum's soul went to Khaldum's old body again. Khaldum opens his eyes and stared angrily at Pyrota, then at Howard, McFist, Viceroy and the robo-apes.

"You can't defeat me!" Khaldum yelled in fury. "I'm immortal! I can always do the ritual again, and take over the ninja's body. There's nothing that can stop me! _NOTHING!"_

"I just had enough of you!" Howard yelled as he head-slams Khaldum's stomach, causing the elder to back away from the boy and fall into the pool. As Khaldum sinks into the pool, the water eats away his elderly flesh, turning him into a hideous skeleton. Viceroy throws up upon witnessing Khaldum's demise, much to McFist's annoyance.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Khaldum shouted as the pool reaches his chest. "I'll be back. Mark my words."

"You're going to have to be a high priest to do that," Pyrota replied, taking deep breaths. "And trust me; I have my fair shares of this situation before."

"You'll help me come back to life and help me rule the world, would you, Pyrota, high priestess of Egypt?"

"That was in the past, bulb. This is the present. I don't do evil deeds anymore!"

"But what about taking over the world? Wasn't it your dream to do so?"

"Read my crimson lips. _I DON'T DO EVIL DEEDS ANYMORE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?__"_

"You may have gotten Pyrota to join your side," Khaldum cursed at Howard, McFist, Viceroy and the robo-apes as the pool reaches his head. "But I'll be back, and when I do, I'll make her evil again."

"You don't scare me or those innocent people." Pyrota sneered with a smirk on her face. "And I like to see you try."

Khaldum lets out a roar as the pool finally eats away his flesh and sucks him inside. At the same time, the opening in the ceiling now shines a sunny light at the wooden table with bandages on it. The eclipse was over. This was the end of the Sutekh Brotherhood and their forbidden ritual.

"Now that the Sutekh Brotherhood is destroyed," McFist spoke for the first time. "What do we do now?"

Just then, everyone heard faint cries that are coming from the sarcophagus. Howard, being the closest to the sarcophagus, opens the lid to reveal the weaken Norrisville ninja, unwrapped from the bandages during Pyrota's plan to suck Khaldum's soul out from the ninja's body. The ninja clutched his stomach with his right hand while his left hand rested on his forehead, possibly trying to get rid of a headache that he got recently. The Sapphire Ankh is still present, albeit it glowed weakly, matching the ninja's weakness.

"Ninja," Howard spoke. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the ninja replied as he gets out of the sarcophagus. "I think so."

But when the ninja tries to stand on his legs, he nearly toppled over, due to being weak all of a sudden. Howard quickly caught the ninja. The ninja's eyes scanned the room. There's no one in there but Howard, McFist, Viceroy, Pyrota, the robo-apes and himself.

"What happened?" The ninja asked for the first time.

"McFist used the Book of Amun-Ra to destroy all members of the Sutekh Brotherhood, except Khaldum who possessed your body at that time." Howard answered. "Remember Dr. Akila mentioning Pyrota at the museum earlier?"

"Pyrota? As in _Pyrota, _high priestess of Egypt who used to work alongside Kyto?"

"Well it turns out she's a good guy after all. I mean, she did use her powers to get Khaldum's soul out of your body."

"And I was the one who found out more about Khaldum's wicked plans," Pyrota added. "This is the reason why I came here in the nick of time."

"Thanks," the ninja spoke to Pyrota, respectively. "If it weren't for you, my body would still be possessed by Khaldum, and the world would be shredded by now."

"Well, this was the first time I _actually_ helped someone save the world."

Everyone let out a small laugh, until the ninja stops laughing.

"Um, I hate to ruin the moment, but I think Mrs. Driscoll's going to do a roll call soon enough." The ninja spoke, looking more worried than ever.

"Aw man, I forgot!" Howard cried. "She'll think we're numbskulls this time, if we don't get our _butts_ out of here! Could this day get any worse?"

Then all of a sudden, the room starts to shake like crazy. Some of the walls slowly drop to the ground, blocking possible exits and entrances to trap tomb-robbers forever.

"Someone must've activated a deadly booby-trap without realizing it!" Pyrota cried as everyone in the room run upstairs to get out alive.

"Who'd be dumb enough to activate it anyway?" McFist cried?

()()()()()

Inside the treasure room, a greedy treasure hunter puts some of the gold in several sacks and tries to carry them out of the pyramid. Getting tired from carrying a lot of weight, the treasure hunter placed one of the sacks on top of a lever, unaware that the weight of the sack caused the lever to be activated, thus forcing the pyramid to shake like crazy.

()()()()()

"Time to go!" Viceroy cried as everyone rushed upstairs to avoid getting trapped.


	15. Escape from the Pyramid 1

The pyramid that the classmates are in started shaking like crazy as everyone evacuates immediately, before they end up getting trapped inside forever, or get killed by fallen objects. As everyone made it out of the pyramid safely, Mrs. Driscoll did an emergency roll call.

"Let's see here … Bucky?" Mrs. Driscoll cried out loud.

"Here!" Bucky cried.

"Flute Girl?"

"Here!" Flute Girl cried.

"Stevens?"

Stevens played the trombone.

"Julian?"

"Here in one piece!" Julian cried in a creepy tone.

"Debby Kang?"

"Here!" Debby cried.

"Theresa?"

"Here!" Theresa cried.

"Bash?"

"HERE!" Bash yelled as he punched Bucky in the face.

Mrs. Driscoll continues on doing the roll call. When she gets to Randy and Howard's names, Randy and Howard are nowhere to be found.

"I _knew _Randy and Howard would be numbskulls." Mrs. Driscoll muttered, angry at first, but then lets out a worried look. "I just hope they're okay."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, the ninja, Howard, McFist, Viceroy, Pyrota and the robo-apes are having a hard time getting out of the pyramid without getting trapped in the process. As they try to escape, some of the robo-apes got crushed by fallen rocks in the process.

"Don't worry, sir." Viceroy told a near-grieving McFist. "We'll make more of them once we get back to Norrisville."

But as the group try to escape, most of the entrances and exits were already blocked and sealed. In fact, before they could head for the exit to outside, the exit was blocked. There's no way out. They are trapped inside the pyramid for a long time.

()()()()()

At the same time, the greedy treasure hunter failed to get out of the pyramid in time and as a result, got trapped inside the pyramid. However, he was trapped inside the treasure room, so he jumps on a pile of golden coins and tosses them in the air like a greedy man. He's a rich man now, but then, a scarab approaches him.

"Shoo!" the treasure hunter said as he swings the torch at the scarab. "Get away, you little pest!"

But all of a sudden, millions of scarabs came out from their hiding places and are coming closer to the greedy treasure hunter. As they get closer, the fire gets dimmer and then the room went in complete darkness as the scarabs devour the treasure hunter, his screams echoes from across the room.

()()()()()

"What was that?" Howard asked after hearing a scream that came from the sealed treasure room.

"That sounds like a treasure hunter to me." Pyrota replied, her emerald eyes darted about. "I'm guessing he got eaten alive by scarabs."

"Just like the one we saw back in the treasure room." The ninja added. "The one with the treasure hunter outfit and glasses."

_Arnold. One of Dr. Ivan's men from last year. _Pyrota thought.

Just as being trapped in the pyramid is bad enough for the group, an undead monster appeared before them is even worse. In fact, this is no ordinary monster – its Khaldum who had managed to escape from getting sucked into the pool. Instead of being an old man, Khaldum looks like an undead zombie.

"What the biscuits?" Pyrota hissed upon seeing Khaldum. "I thought we got rid of you!"

"Apparently you didn't." Khaldum hissed. "You may have taken my soul away from the ninja and push me to the pool to eat away my flesh, but I AM STILL IMMORTAL!"

"Maybe you should've used the Book of Amun-Ra to make him mortal." Viceroy dully noted to Howard. "Instead of punching him to the pool."

"How should I know?" Howard yelled. "I can't read Egypt!"

"WATCH OUT!"

Howard turned around and saw Khaldum approaching him at high speed, ready to attack him. The ninja saw this, so he pushed Howard out of the way and kicked Khaldum in the face.

"Ninja Sapphire Ankh!" the ninja cried as he shoots out the ankh's powers to break some walls for Howard, Pyrota, Mcfist, Viceroy and the robo-apes to escape to safety.

"GO!" the ninja cried to Howard, Pyrota, Mcfist, Viceroy and the robo-apes while fighting Khaldum. "I'll hold him off."

"But you'll get killed." Howard cried.

"Just go!"

"Better do what he said, kid." Pyrota told Howard. "Or else we'll be deader than dead."

Howard gave the ninja one last look before heading to the exit with the others, as the ninja does whatever he can to fight against Khaldum once and for all.

"It's better if you stay still, ninja." Khaldum said to the ninja as he pulls out his sword. "That way, I can get rid of you if I can't have the Sapphire Ankh for myself."

"What makes you think I would do such a thing like that?" the ninja hissed.

"It'll make this battle easier for me. And a lot easier for me to conquer the world."

With that, Khaldum took aim at the ninja with his sword, only for the ninja to dodge it in time. The ninja then used the ankh to smash a few walls and get out of sight from Khaldum, long enough for him to seek help from one thing. The NinjaNomicon.

"Nomicon," the ninja spoke as he pulls out the Nomicon. "I need your help. How do I destroy Khaldum for real?"

The moment the ninja said it, he had an out-of-body experience. His body completely stiff and lifeless as his spirit descends gently into the contents of the Nomicon. Here it shows the ninja the constant floating spirits of the Sutekh Brotherhood, all of whom were now harmless, except Khaldum's spirit. Unlike the other spirits, Khaldum's was much stronger than ever. Then, an ankh appeared before the ninja.

"_**Appear weak when you are strong and strong when you are weak."**_

An image of a ninja and Khaldum appear. Both were fighting, the Sapphire Ankh wrapped around the ninja's neck.

"_**A true ninja fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."**_

Then images of the Suketh Brotherhood's past encounters with previous ninjas over the years played.

"_**Khaldum have spent every 8**__**th**__** year since his imprisonment to get the Sapphire Ankh from the ninja as the eclipse only occurred every 8**__**th**__** year since 1212. All of his attempts to do so ended in failure. Who controls the past controls the future. Who controls the present controls the past."**_

Just then, the Sapphire Ankh that was still worn around the ninja's neck glows a nightly sapphire, this time in a calm way.

"_**But we cannot turn the clock back, nor can we undo the harm caused, but we have the power to determine the future and then ensure that what happened never happens again."**_

As soon as those words appear, the Sapphire Ankh glows brighter than usual. Then the Nomicon gave the ninja the wisest suggestion to defeat Khaldum.

"_**The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy."**_

"Another enemy?" the ninja asked.

Blue pen lined arrowed pointed at the Sapphire Ankh. The Nomicon is telling him that the Sapphire Ankh, despite not being a human, is another enemy of Khaldum.

"The Sapphire Ankh." The ninja spoke. "That's the enemy! That totally makes sense!"

But before the ninja can be released from the book, the Nomicon gave the ninja one last advice that goes along with the previous advice.

"_**Believe in the weapon that is in the suit."**_

"You gave me that advice already." The ninja said, looking annoyed, but lets out a small smile. "But it'll do."

The Nomicon then lifts the ninja's spirit back to the real world where the ninja woke up just in time to dodge Khaldum's unexpected attack.

"Why won't you hold still?" Khaldum roared as the ninja proceeds to attack Khaldum.

The ninja made a jump attack on Khaldum, but before he can do so, Khaldum kicked the ninja away from him, sending the ninja to fall onto a broken pillar which caused some parts of the ceiling to fall on top of him. Satisfied, Khaldum took one good look at a pile of stones where the ninja is buried underneath.

"I have hoped you stay like that, ninja." Khaldum spoke rather evilly at a pile of stones. "It'll make things happier for me as of now."

But Khaldum's evil smirk faded when a pile of stones start shaking as if the pyramid had an earthquake. Before his own demonic eyes, stones went flying across the room; some went flying outside and almost injured Mrs. Driscoll's class.

And before his eyes, the ninja stood directly in front of Khaldum, getting into attack mode. What seems so different about the ninja is that his ninja suit is no longer black, but a shade of nightly sapphire. His eyes became sunlight gold and his fist engulfed in sapphire flames. The Sapphire Ankh glowed madly in the process.

"You're going under this time!" The ninja yelled while he shot a nightly sapphire flame at Khaldum. "For good."


	16. Escape from the Pyramid 2

"You're going under this time!" The ninja yelled while he shot a nightly sapphire flame at Khaldum. "For good."

"Do your worse, ninja." Khaldum replied as he pulls out two giant swords from his back. "I dare you."

"Challenge accepted."

The ninja pulls out his sword, this time; the sword glowed a nightly sapphire, and proceeds to attack Khaldum. The battle had gotten a little boring and a little longer than usual. Ever move the ninja makes, Khaldum counter attacks them with ease. The battle went nowhere. Khaldum prepares to punch the ninja, only for the ninja to drop kick Khaldum and stab him in the arm, causing Khaldum to cry in pain.

With his free hand, Khaldum stabbed the ninja back, in the stomach.

"Ahh-!" the ninja cried in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his wounded stomach.

"This is much better than the last one." Khaldum spoke evilly as he raised his giant sword and placed it above the ninja's tilted head. "Stay where you are, while I end your misery once and for all."

But before Khaldum could strike at the ninja, the ninja shot a nightly sapphire flame directly onto Khaldum's face, causing Khaldum to drop the sword and cover his face in pain. With Khaldum occupied with his wounded face, the ninja had gotten himself enough time to fix up his wounded stomach with whatever he can find in the trapped room – a spare roll of bandages.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, outside of the pyramid, Howard is being scolded by Mrs. Driscoll.

"I knew you and Randy would be _numbskulls_, Mr. Weinerman." Mrs. Driscoll scolded at Howard. "So where is that numbskull friend of yours, so that I can scold at him too for being a numbskull during the trip?"

"He …" Howard tries to speak, but he found himself struggling on what to say to Mrs. Driscoll about Randy.

Should he tell her that Randy's the ninja, or risk getting a month's detention, just for being a numbskull? Maybe telling Mrs. Driscoll about Randy being the ninja and all doesn't seem like a good idea, as told by the Nomicon. Even though he _hated_ that book (it had tried to break his friendship with Randy a few times before), he had to admit that the Nomicon's got a point there. What would Mrs. Driscoll's reaction be if Howard had told her that Randy's the ninja, the same one that saved the school almost every day (except Wednesdays)?

Would she believe him if he told her that?

No. Mrs. Driscoll would think that it would be a complete nonsense and instead would lecture him to be more like Bucky and Flute Girl since both of them are good students. She had hoped that Randy and Howard would follow their examples in the future.

But, it's now or never. Howard _has _to tell Mrs. Driscoll something to answer her question, before it's too late.

"Randy got trapped inside the pyramid." Howard answered to Mrs. Driscoll rather quickly.

Mrs. Driscoll and a few students gasped.

"Go on." Mrs. Driscoll spoke to Howard, sounding more worried than usual.

"We were trying to get out of the pyramid but we got separated. He ended up getting trapped in one of the rooms in the pyramid with a cursed mummy inside." Howard continued. "He insisted I leave him while he deals with the mummy."

"We'll have a search party to find him. I just hope he's alright."

"Don't bother, miss." Pyrota, now changed back to Priscella told Mrs. Driscoll. "I'll find your missing student."

"I hope so."

Howard watched as Priscella enters the pyramid to find Randy, alone.

()()()()()

Back in the pyramid, the ninja is having a hard time to defeat Khaldum, thanks to his stomach wound. Every attack he makes, Khaldum counter attacks them, without breaking a single sweat. For an old guy who lived for at least 800 years, Khaldum still got his fighting spirit.

"You're finished." Khaldum hissed at the ninja as he pins him to the wall, the ninja cried in pain. "Now stay still this time!"

"NO!" the ninja yelled as he kicks Khaldum in the stomach, freeing himself in the process.

At the same time, the Sapphire Ankh glowed stronger and the color immediately began to change from a nightly sapphire to the color of heaven.

The color of life.

The color of good.

The color of the yin, compared to the color of the yang.

The color of eternal peace.

Aside from that, the ninja grew stronger and stronger. Khaldum began to tremble a bit, witnessing what could've have been the end of battle.

The ninja remembered what the Nomicon had told him in order to defeat Khaldum.

"_**Appear weak when you are strong and**__** strong when you are weak."**_

"_**A true ninja fights**__** not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."**_

"_**Khaldum have spent every 8th**____**year since his imprisonment to get the Sapphire Ankh from the ninja as the eclipse only occurred every 8th**____**year since 1212. All of his attempts to do so ended in failure. Who controls the past controls the future. Who controls the present controls the past."**_

"_**We cannot turn the clock back, nor can we undo the harm caused, but we have the power to determine the future and then ensure that what happened never happens again."**_

"_**The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy."**_

And the repetitive piece of wisdom…

"_**Believe in the weapon that is in the suit."**_

"NINJA … SAPPHIRE … ANKH!" the ninja cried loudly as the Sapphire Ankh, now fully charged with ultimate power, shot a powerful white and sapphire beam, twice the size of the dwarf planet, directly at Khaldum.

Khaldum yelled in terrible pain once the power glow that went through him dimmed. Once the glow went dimmed, Khaldum fell to his knees, weak as a sick dog. The powerful Sapphire Ankh had made Khaldum mortal for the first time in 800 years. The ninja, now weakened from the energy he had consumed from the Sapphire Ankh, took off his mask and changed back to Randy Cunningham.

Randy took one good look at the mortal Khaldum. Khaldum is lying on the floor, grasping for air, like a fish that came out of water for too long. He used to be a strong old man when he was once immortal for 800 years. But now, he's a sickly, weakened old man when he is now mortal and can feel unimaginable pain. He now felt 800 years of physical pain. Pain from spending every 8th year to get the powerful Sapphire Ankh from previous ninjas. Pain from getting defeated by previous ninjas, but all has failed to kill him. Pain from getting bruised by unsuspected archaeologists who viewed him as an undead mummy or zombie.

Pain from getting defeated, and later killed by the current ninja – Randy Cunningham.

Khaldum grasped one last breath, a few last words to Randy.

"Cursed is the man who dies, but the evil done by him survives." Khaldum said his last words, before he slowly dies, for the first time in 800 years.

Randy didn't get what Khaldum is telling him, but he is certain that this is bad news. He might have to ask the Nomicon about that once he has the chance.

Randy was about to take a step forward, but all of a sudden he lost his paces and collapsed on the floor, a few inches away from Khaldum's body. Randy didn't know it, but he is starting to lose his consciousness. It must've been his stomach wound, or the Sapphire Ankh's energy that he had consumed that caused him to collapse.

He tried in vain to keep his eyes open, though his vision become blurred within seconds, but long enough for him to see someone standing above him. It was a woman. She had long, wavy red hair and has pretty teal eyes. She wore a white with bits of gold and red dress shirt, black tights, brown leather boots and a golden hairband which keeps her hair from covering her eyes and face.

"P-P-Pyrota?" Randy muttered his last word before finally losing his consciousness.

His world went black.


End file.
